Frères
by Bymeha
Summary: Ils étaient les plus forts. Les puissants, les imbattables, c'était eux. Ils étaient ceux qui avaient survécu. Les survivants. Mais il n'y a qu'ensemble qu'ils étaient invincibles ; et ça, Sting et Rogue l'ont compris très vite. Fiction retraçant l'histoire des Twin-Dragon de Sabertooth depuis leur enfance. Rating M pour violence et effusion de sang. Label SPPS.
1. Prologue

Hello !

Fans de Sting et/ou de Rogue, voici une petite fiction retraçant le passé de nos deux Twin-Dragons. Ceci est une **version corrigée** de ce qu'était la fiction au début — quelques fautes en moins et deux/trois trucs rapidement revus, rien de bien différent pour ce prologue. Suite aux récents scans — notamment le **chapitre 329**, où on sait enfin pourquoi et approximativement comment Sting et Rogue on tué leurs parents — j'ai revu certains points afin de garder une certaine cohérence. Vous l'aurez compris,** il y a des risques de SPOILERS ici. **  
Toutefois, contrairement au manga, Skyadrum restera ici un personnage** féminin**. Bien-sûr, bien que j'essaie de garder un minimum de cohérence, ceci n'est certainement pas ce qui s'est vraiment passé dans le manga, mais une alternative que je vous propose — comme deux autres auteurs jusqu'ici, _Décadence_ de** Llillandrill** et _D'aventures en aventures_ de **SilverandRogue**, que je ne peux que vous conseiller ;)

Sinon, oui, le rating **M** a sa place ici. Ce sera pas toujours tout rose, quelque peu — beaucoup ? — sanglant par moment et sûrement très sombre. À vous de juger. Ah, et, **fiction au label SPPS**, rien que pour les personnages secondaires qu'on y verra.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Fairy Tail ainsi que son univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

Sting.

C'est le prénom qu'on lui a donné le jour de sa naissance, lors d'une nuit de tempête. Peut-être en avait-il été décidé ainsi avant même qu'il ne naisse, avant même que sa mère ne sache qu'elle portait un enfant, une vie à venir. Peut-être avait-elle hésité entre celui-ci et une flopée d'autres, avant de choisir celui-là, parce qu'il lui rappelait un souvenir, un lieu, un événement qui lui paraissait important. Peut-être parce qu'elle en aimait l'intonation, la prononciation, la manière d'être écrit, soufflé, murmuré, crié, pleuré, exclamé. Ce prénom qui le désignera tout au long sa vie, qu'elle aurait sûrement espérée heureuse, normale, prudente. Ce prénom qu'elle avait choisi.

Oh, si elle avait su. Si elle avait su quelle sera cette vie, de quoi elle sera faite, à quel point elle sera difficile ; sans doute s'en serait-elle voulu d'avoir imposé ça à un individu ayant perdu son innocence si jeune. Sans doute aurait-elle préféré qu'il vienne avec elle et qu'ils disparaissent tous les deux, ensembles, baignés de cette tendresse et de cet amour, de ce lien si propre et unique à une mère liée à son fils. Sans doute aurait-elle préféré mourir autant de fois qu'il le fallait pour ne pas qu'il ait eu à subir tout ça.

Sans doute.

Sting.

Ça avait été le dernier mot de la femme qui lui avait donné la vie, avant que la sienne ne s'éteigne tout à fait, comme la flamme vacillante d'une bougie qu'on souffle doucement, lentement, juste pour l'observer s'allumer d'un éclat plus vif, comme si elle savait qu'elle était en danger, comme si elle était consciente qu'elle allait bientôt flancher avant de s'éteindre tout à fait, ne laissant derrière elle qu'une brève image que la rétine d'un œil retiendra quelques secondes à peine. Une image vouée à disparaître et ne devenir qu'une forme floue aux contours incertains, et qui, au final, se mettait à ressembler plus au souvenir que l'on en avait plutôt que ce à quoi ça avait vraiment ressemblé, ce que ça avait réellement été.

Il avait eu une image floue de ce qu'elle avait été, formée à partir de ce qu'on lui avait raconté. Et à chaque fois, la femme qu'il avait imaginée s'était retrouvée différente, plus jolie ou un peu moins, aux traits plus fins et malicieux, au sourire sincère et heureux — et puis cette image avait disparue. Il avait oublié à quoi il voulait qu'elle ai ressemblé. Il avait oublié la façon dont il l'avait imaginée.

La mère de Sting est morte comme ça ; d'épuisement, de maladie, suite à des blessures importantes, tuée après lui avoir donné naissance. Il ne savait pas tout à fait. Personne n'avait jugé bon de lui préciser pourquoi, ni même de lui dire directement comment est-ce que sa mère avait péri le jour de sa naissance. Mais il l'avait compris, par son absence, par les silences longs et gênés qui s'étaient installés à chaque fois qu'il avait posé la question, par les regards peinés et attristés qui s'étaient posés sur lui à la pensée que, cet enfant, ce pauvre enfant qui avait déjà perdu toute son innocence, toute son honnêteté, il ne méritait pas ça.

De la pitié. Quelque chose dont Sting ne voulait pas, dont il n'avait jamais voulu. Quelque chose qu'il avait toujours détesté, que ce soit pour lui ou pour quelqu'un d'autre.

Et puis, au fil du temps, ça lui avait paru de moins en moins important, alors que ses pensées se redirigeaient vers quelque chose de plus présent, vers quelque chose qui, d'après lui, en valait vraiment la peine. Pas tout à fait vital, presque futile, inutile — il n'avait pas le temps de se morfondre et de penser à ça. Il devait vivre. Vivre, survivre.

Au final, après quelques années, c'en était devenu carrément inintéressant, banal, bête, jusqu'à ce que cette question ne se fasse tout à fait inexistante dans son esprit.

Sa mère est morte. Lui, il était vivant. Tout ne se résumait qu'à ça ; il n'y avait rien d'autre. Rien pour l'attacher, l'enchaîner ou le faire souffrir — il n'avait pas le temps de souffrir.

Il devait survivre.

Les rares souvenirs qui peuplaient son enfance ne se résumaient qu'à quelques endroits, plus ou moins habituels, monotones et assez répétitifs. Il avait grandit au milieu d'autres enfants, dans une sorte d'orphelinat dont il doutait aujourd'hui des véritables intentions. La seule chose qui le distinguait des autres enfants était la petite boucle d'oreille accrochée à son oreille gauche et qu'il avait prit l'habitude de faire cliqueter entre ses doigts dans un geste machinal, perdu dans ses pensées, ses souvenirs, ses questions. Il ne savait plus vraiment depuis quand il la portait ; il la portait, c'est tout.

Mis à part ça, les autres étaient tous comme lui. Seuls, terriblement seuls. Le regard vide, dénué de toute émotion, de toute imagination. Des regards las, fatigués, des visages mornes. Il n'y avait pas de sourires. Le moindre, le plus petit sourire, on l'effaçait à jamais, à coups de cris, de violence, de douleur et de torture. À la moindre larme, on les laissait dehors toute la nuit, aux côtés des spectres formés par les ombres, des ténèbres, de la peur et de la solitude, dans le froid glacial. Sting en avait vu beaucoup revenir complètement changés. D'autres fois, ils ne revenaient même pas du tout, morts de froid, de faim, ou simplement perdus après avoir tenté de s'enfuir.

Sting avait côtoyé la mort, l'horreur, les blessures. Et aujourd'hui, même s'il se demandait parfois quelle aurait été sa vie si ça n'avait pas été le cas, il n'avait pas vraiment de regrets. On ne changeait pas le passé ; et nul doute que s'il avait été différent, sa situation actuelle ne serait pas telle qu'elle l'était — et ça, hors de question que ça change. Ces épreuves l'avaient rendu plus puissant, plus fort. Pour rien au monde il n'abandonnerai ce qu'il avait durement gagné.

Les plus vieux restaient moins longtemps. Un jour, sans qu'on sache pourquoi, ils disparaissaient tout à fait, sans laisser la moindre trace ; Sting avait lu la peur dans les yeux des plus jeunes, la triste résignation des adultes qui s'occupaient d'eux. Mais ça ne l'avait jamais alarmé plus que ça. De ce qu'il avait compris, ils étaient gardés ici avant de partir vers un autre endroit, qui démontrera s'ils avaient été assez forts ou non pour continuer. Alors Sting continuait à vivre dans cette attente de partir, à défaut de ne pas avoir d'autre but. Il acceptait les entraînements, subissait les punitions sans broncher ou presque, parce que lui avait cet avantage par rapport aux autres enfants d'être moins sensible à la douleur. Et sûrement était-ce la raison pour laquelle les autres se plaisaient à le tester, pour voir jusqu'où il résisterait avant de se soumettre et flancher.

Mais il n'avait jamais baissé les bras. C'était ça, l'enjeu de la vie ; c'est ce que les rares familles chez qui il avait habité lui avaient assuré, lorsqu'elles n'éprouvaient pas ce sentiment de pitié qui le révulsait tant.

Sting.

Ce nom dont la signification rappelait celle d'une épine, d'une piqûre. Quelque chose de blessant, de désagréable, de douloureux. D'une douleur qui s'installait progressivement pour se faire encore plus forte, cuisante, persistante. Une douleur d'une puissance telle que réfléchir devenait impossible. Une douleur qui effaçait toute trace de raison, de réflexion, amenant l'esprit et l'intelligence à subir les effets dévastateurs et bien trop souvent irréversibles de la folie, de la folie qui blesse, de la folie qui inquiète, de la folie qui angoisse, de la folie qui tue, même, parfois, lorsqu'elle n'est pas détectée à temps. La folie, la douleur, la lenteur, l'agonie ; tout ça dans un seul mot, dans cinq petites lettres, qui le désignaient, lui.

Sting.

Ce nom qui avait raisonné, dans la salle étrange, gigantesque et dénuée d'une quelconque couleur autre que le blanc, où on l'avait emmené sans tout à fait lui expliquer pourquoi. Cette salle où se serraient les uns contre les autres des enfants de son âge, parfois même plus jeunes, répartis en plusieurs groupes.

Sting, lui, était resté seul ; il n'aimait pas les autres enfants, et les autres enfants ne l'aimaient pas. Ils n'aimaient pas son prénom, ses yeux clairs, ses cheveux blonds, sa boucle d'oreille. Ils n'aimaient pas son attitude, détachée, lassée, blasée, comme pouvait l'être celle d'un vieil homme posant un regard bien trop lucide et clairvoyant sur le monde qu'il avait vu changer et s'effondrer, de jours en jours, petit à petit.

Ce nom qui avait raisonné, alors qu'il s'avançait sans réelles convictions vers la jeune femme qui l'avait appelé, son regard atténué par les verres épais de la paire de lunettes qu'elle remontait constamment le long de l'arrête fine de son nez. Elle lui avait sourit et, le guidant en le poussant gentiment d'une main sur le dos, l'avait emmené dans une gigantesque salle, encore plus grande, plus impressionnante.

Sting avait vu d'autres enfants se faire emmener, vêtus eux-aussi de simple caleçons blancs. Rapidement, il s'était identifié comme étant plus ou moins similaires à eux ; différents. Étranges, presque effrayants, par toutes les horreurs qu'ils avaient dû vivre et qu'on pouvait deviner rien qu'en regardant leurs yeux. Leurs yeux constamment couverts d'un voile de pensées sombres, de cette sagesse, cette lucidité que des enfants de cet âge là ne devraient pas avoir.

Ils les avaient allongés sur de grandes tables en métal froid, tous, un par un. Les lumières s'étaient éteintes, les sources de luminosité présentes se concentrant uniquement à travers les projecteurs suspendus juste au-dessus d'eux. Ces lumières sur lesquelles ses yeux d'enfant s'étaient doucement refermés, résolus et décidés à ne pas résister.

Sting n'avait qu'un vague souvenir de ce moment là. Tout ce dont il se souvenait, c'est d'une douleur plus grande que ce qu'il avait pu ressentir jusque là, du haut de ses neuf ans et demi. Une douleur qui s'était installée dans sa poitrine pour s'insuffler par la suite dans chaque infime partie de son corps, tandis que le lacrima que ces hommes avaient implanté à la place de son cœur faisait lentement effet et diffusait sa magie dans son essence vitale propre ; ça avait été douloureux. Très, très douloureux. Comme si chaque goutte de plasma touchée par la magie s'enflammait à l'intérieur de son corps, violemment et sans prévenir, partout à la fois, jamais deux fois au même endroit, par vagues progressives, ne lui accordant pas un seul instant de répis.

La douleur due à sa transformation avait été telle que l'anesthésie avait finit par ne plus faire effet. Le temps que les hommes penchés au dessus de lui ne s'en rendent compte, il avait eut le temps de basculer la tête sur le côté, observant tout d'abord sans comprendre la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il avait mal, mal — mais il ne pouvait pas bouger, pas parler.

Les autres enfants étaient là, eux aussi. La plupart du temps, les hommes les entouraient, très calmes. D'autre fois, ils s'empressaient de lancer des pulsations électriques dans ces corps amaigris et ayant perdu leur innocente pureté pour refaire battre un cœur qui s'était éteint à jamais.

Leurs fins avaient été violentes. Sting avait vu une petite fille hurler jusqu'à ce que ses cordes vocales ne se déchirent, son dos s'arque-boutant si fort qu'il cru qu'elle s'était tout bonnement cassé la colonne vertébrale, tandis que les hommes tentaient vainement de la retenir. Les attaches métalliques censées l'immobiliser s'étaient brisées comme on briserait une coquille, alarmant les médecins qui s'étaient avancés avec une gigantesque aiguille dans l'espoir de la calmer. Alors elle avait tourné son visage vers lui, à son tour, un filet de salive s'échappant de ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Son regard avait croisé le sien. Il s'en souvient, parce qu'il est sûr et certain de ne jamais avoir lu tant d'émotions dans un seul regard de toute son enfance, du fait qu'ils n'avaient jamais eut le droit de se prononcer sur quoi que ce soit à l'orphelinat. Il avait vu de la tristesse, de la résignation. De la sagesse, des regrets. Dans un seul regard de cette petite fille dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom, il avait vu le souhait qu'elle lui avait indirectement formulé, avec un minuscule, presque imperceptible sourire, plein de nostalgie.

_« Survis. Essaie de t'en sortir. Bats-toi. Bats-toi pour nous tous. Prouve-leur que tu peux survivre, que tu en es capable. Bats-toi. »_

Et puis il s'était éteint, tout simplement ; un voile de néant avait recouvert ses prunelles claires, dont la pupille s'était brusquement affinée, sa poitrine s'était soudainement affaissée dans un dernier souffle, son corps avait cessé de bouger après un dernier soubresaut. Sting avait remarqué que le drap que les hommes avaient placé sur son maigre corps s'était peu à peu recouvert de tâches sombres, sanglantes, morbides. Son corps rejetait le lacrima. Il n'acceptait pas la magie.

Et une autre vie s'était éteinte, aussi aisément que cela. Il l'avait regardé mourir et disparaître, sans rien pouvoir dire, sans rien pouvoir faire.

Il avait de nouveau perdu conscience, une fois que les hommes s'étaient rendus compte de son état parfaitement éveillé, quoique pas encore assez lucide pour lui permettre de réfléchir correctement ; et alors qu'un sourire lui revenait en mémiore, son regard s'était éteint sur la lampe au dessus de lui, blanche, blanche, si pure et si blanche…


	2. Chapitre 1

Coucou !

Aujourd'hui, le premier " vrai " chapitre de Frères ; Un peu plus violent, plus sanglant, peut-être plus triste.. A vous de juger !

**Merci pour vos reviews et vos encouragements ! J'espère ne pas vous décevoir et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Fairy Tail ainsi que son univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

Son réveil avait été atroce. Dans un cri, le premier poussé depuis longtemps, il avait observé son corps, tailladé de minuscules coupures de parts en parts. Il avait vu les longues entailles proprement tracées par les scalpels sur ses bras, les jointures de ses mains, sa poitrine, ses jambes, les entrées des perfusions dont il s'était débarrassé dans un mouvement brusque. Il avait vu les sillons veineux de tout son corps dans son entièreté luire d'une faible lueur blanchâtre, surnaturelle.

Il avait trouvé ça joli. Même le sang qui s'échappait de quelques unes de ses plaies était différent.

Quelque chose dans sa poitrine diffusa une brève chaleur dans tout son corps ; Après quelques secondes où il s'était presque arrêté de respirer, aux aguets, Sting s'était détendu dans un long soupir. Plus rien. Ça s'était arrêté aussi vite que c'était venu.

Le silence s'était de nouveau installé, tandis qu'il jetait un regard circulaire à la salle, essayant de repérer la table sur laquelle était censée se trouver la petite fille.

Il n'y avait personne. Il était seul. Les tables, droites et soigneusement classées étaient toutes vides, immaculées, nettoyées de fond en comble. Il n'en avait pas fallu plus à Sting pour comprendre.

Ils avaient tous péris. _Tous_, sauf lui.

Une fois l'esprit un peu plus clair, il avait finit par remarquer qu'il n'y avait aucune luminosité dans la salle ; pourtant, il voyait. Il voyait tout, comme en plein jour, peut-être même mieux. Cette pensée l'avait fait sourire. Avec ça, s'il retournait dans l'orphelinat, il pourrait s'enfuir. S'enfuir, et trouver quelqu'un qui veuille bien de lui.

Puis un soupir lui était parvenu. Les yeux arrondis de surprise, Sting avait quitté la table en titubant, se débarrassant nonchalamment des liens qui le retenaient et dont il n'eut aucun mal à se défaire.

Il y en avait un autre, là-bas. Un autre, qui portait la même cicatrice que lui à la poitrine. Un autre, qui sembla remarquer sa présence et le regardait s'avancer vers lui le plus silencieusement possible ; Il le voyait. Sting le _savait._

Il s'arrêta une fois qu'il fut à côté de la table, s'asseyant sur celle d'à côté. L'autre le regardait sans rien dire, le détaillant de ses prunelles sanguines barrées d'une pupille fendue. Sting se demanda si les siennes étaient également comme ça ; comme celle d'un félin, d'un prédateur dangereux et meurtrier, implacable et précis. L'autre garçon avait des cheveux noirs coupés courts, contrastant follement avec sa peau blanche à la pâleur impressionnante. Il semblait avoir son âge, de par sa taille, même si son regard bien plus posé et calme que celui de Sting lui conférait une certaine maturité que lui n'avait pas.

Le blond n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire ; Ils étaient pareils. Semblables, avec une histoire très probablement similaire. Ils étaient les puissants, ceux qui avaient survécu.

Sting se sentait différent. Déjà mis de côté par les autres dès son plus jeune âge, cette impression s'en était d'autant plus renforcée maintenant qu'il se démarquait d'une toute autre façon.

Il sentait la magie. Il la sentait en lui, autour de lui, _partout_, comme faisant partie intégrante de l'air, comme si elle se tenait ici et à disposition, comme si il _était_ la magie, comme s'il pouvait…

Il s'arrêta. Puis, considérant la faible luminosité qu'il pouvait percevoir des fenêtres donnant sur le couloir, il ouvrit grand la bouche.

L'autre le regardait. Il le _savait. _Il le _sentait._

Sting voyait tout. Il voyait tout, sentait tout, entendait tout.

La lumière finit par disparaître. Sting eut un sourire, si grand que pendant une seconde, il crut que sa joue lui faisait mal, trop peu habituée à cette sensation, à ce simple mouvement ; _Sourire._

Il avait mangé la lumière. C'était différent, ça ne ressemblait pas tout à fait à la sensation ressentie lorsque l'on mangeait quelque chose de matériel ; Mais ça lui fit du bien. Quelque part, ça remplit quelque chose, un vide en lui.

Les battements de son cœur s'étaient tout juste accélérés. Que c'était bon, de sourire.

L'autre le regardait en silence. Sting se fit remarquer qu'être dans le noir lui allait bien.

Les autres enfants avaient peur du noir. Ils voyaient en le noir toutes les infamies possibles, désignaient les ténèbres comme calomnieuses, dangereuses, mauvaises. Pas lui. _Pas eux._

L'autre avait l'air d'être dans son élément.

Les ténèbres étaient comme eux. Silencieuses, incomprises, calmes à l'extérieur, déchaînées à l'intérieur.

Ils se fixaient depuis quelques minutes déjà lorsque Sting perdit patience.

- « Comment tu t'appelles ? », finit-il par demander en balançant doucement ses pieds au dessus du vide.

L'autre sursauta presque à l'entente de sa voix. Sting s'était exprimé sur un ton normal, presque enjoué, mais dénué de toute menace.

Le blond eut un petit sourire en portant machinalement une main à sa boucle d'oreille ; Lui aussi, il devait être peu habitué au contact avec les autres. Aux paroles non agressives. À la sympathie.

Il était comme lui.

L'autre ramena une jambe contre lui et plongea à nouveau son regard rubis dans le sien, de manière prudente et peu habituée.

- « Rogue... Rogue Cheney. »

Sting acquiesça silencieusement ; Ce nom là lui allait bien.

Rogue se racla la gorge, presque mal à l'aise.

- « Euh... Et toi ? »

Il avait une voix assez grave. Profonde, mature. Sting lui fit un autre sourire, trop heureux de pouvoir le faire en toute liberté pour s'en priver.

- « Moi c'est Sting. Sting Eucliffe. Tu... »

Il se tut. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien lui dire ? Il n'avait jamais eu de longues conversations avec des enfants de son âge, avant.

Rogue soupira. D'un soupir calme, presque amusé. Sting prit ça comme un encouragement.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont donné, à toi ? »

Rogue fronça les sourcils. Prenant conscience du manque d'informations de sa question, Sting se frappa le front de la paume de la main et émit un grognement de mécontentement. Il était trop peu habitué à parler aux gens, vraiment.

Rogue se redressa.

- « Comme lacrima, tu veux dire ? »

Sting releva la tête et acquiesça en silence, portant inconsciemment une main à sa poitrine encore douloureuse, ses doigts rencontrant la cicatrice encore toute fraîche et menaçant de se mettre à saigner au moindre mouvement sur la peau de son torse. Les hommes n'avaient pas jugé nécessaire de les panser ; Sting s'en fichait. Il n'avait pas mal, de toute façon. Il espérait juste que ça allait vite guérir.

Rogue sembla réfléchir un instant, ferma les yeux, ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, la referma, ouvrit les yeux et finit par hausser des épaules.

- « Je ne sais pas. Ils ne me l'ont pas dit.

- À moi non plus. », précisa doucement Sting en passant une main dans la tignasse blonde aux épis incontrôlés qu'il avait sur la tête.

Les femmes de l'orphelinat avaient voulu le raser ; Ils les en avait rapidement dissuadées en leur lançant son bol de soupe à la figure et en montrant les dents, bien que conscient que cet affront ne lui apporterai que des ennuis.

Il ne voulait pas ressembler aux autres. Il avait besoin de se démarquer, de montrer qu'il était différent. Garder ses cheveux à une longueur nécessaire s'avérait être un excellent moyen de procéder pour parvenir à ses fins.

Rogue grimaça en observant son propre corps. Sting ne put que détailler ce qu'il avait déjà observé chez lui ; C'est comme si ils les avaient ouverts de part en part. Le tracé de la lame partait de la base de ses ongles jusqu'à ses épaules, précis et continu. Sans doute avaient-ils jugés trop risqué le fait de continuer jusqu'au cou ; Ni l'un ni l'autre n'allaient s'en plaindre. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi est-ce qu'ils avaient fait ça ; Peut-être pour que la magie adhère mieux à leurs corps, qui sait. De toute façon, c'était là. Inutile de se fatiguer à vouloir savoir à tout prix pourquoi.

Ils n'avaient plus qu'à guérir.

- « Rogue ? »

Ce dernier leva lentement les yeux vers le garçon qui lui faisait face.

Depuis combien de temps n'avait-on pas prononcé son nom avec un ton autre qu'agressif ? Depuis combien de temps son nom n'avait-il pas été soufflé comme ça, gentiment, presque avec douceur ?

Sting souriait un peu plus tristement en fixant le sol carrelé.

- « Dis, à ton avis... Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont faire de nous, maintenant ? »

Il flottait dans sa question une certaine incertitude. Un doute. Une crainte.

Avant, il y avait toujours une suite qu'il connaissait, qu'il pouvait anticiper. Un niveau de douleur plus important, un autre centre dans lequel il devrait être déporté avec d'autres orphelins de son âge.

Il n'avait pas prévu d'être un de ceux qui survivraient. Un des puissants, de ceux qui dompteraient la magie.

Il ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait. Il ne pouvait pas savoir, n'avait aucun moyen de savoir.

Et ça lui faisait peur.

Rogue grimaça en levant le bras pour se masser la nuque ; Les plaies le tiraillaient de partout, menaçant de se rouvrir à tout moment.

- « J'en sais rien. Où est-ce que t'étais, avant de venir ici ? »

Le sourire de Sting s'effaça tout à fait, l'espace de quelques secondes. Néanmoins, il revint quelques instants plus tard, quoique moins joyeux.

- « … Et toi ? »

Rogue ne répondit pas tout de suite. Ça avait été assez significatif pour qu'il comprenne ; Il fuyait sa question. Il refusait de répondre, peut-être par crainte ou par méfiance.

Mais il lui suffit d'un coup d'œil à son regard pour comprendre. Pour voir tous ces interdits, toute cette morosité, toute cette tristesse. Rogue avait eut le même quotidien ; Il savait ce que ça faisait.

- « Comme toi. Au nord. »

Sting baissa les yeux. Il avait entendu parler du centre du nord ; Là-bas, les autres étaient entrainés à survivre dans le noir et le froid. Après avoir vu les corps méconnaissables de ceux qui avaient été retrouvés plusieurs semaines après leur disparition du centre, Sting s'était dit que jamais, au grand jamais il ne voudrait aller là-bas.

- « Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez, vous ? »

Le blond sentit son poing se serrer. Il se rappela soudainement du regard de la fillette.

- « La douleur… Ils nous entraînaient à supporter la douleur. »

Rogue resta silencieux. Il aimait les ténèbres, le calme, le froid ; Ces entraînements qu'on lui avait imposés s'étaient toujours révélés être plus bénéfiques sur sa santé mentale qu'autre chose. Au moins, il pouvait rester seul, au calme et dans le silence ; Plus de cris, plus de larmes, plus de lamentations. Il n'y avait que lui, le vent, les battements de son cœur, sa respiration et ses pensées. Il y avait la neige, illuminée par la pâleur de l'éclat surnaturel de la lune, l'obscurité.

Mais la douleur, ça ne pouvait pas être un refuge. C'était un supplice, quelque chose dont on ne voulait pas.

Pourtant, Sting souriait plus que lui. Il avait presque l'air de se sentir bien.

Et honnêtement, Rogue ne savait pas s'il était véritablement heureux ou s'il ne s'agissait que d'une façade, d'un masque, du fil instable qui le rattachait encore à la réalité, de ce lien minuscule et menaçant de se briser qu'était celui qui liait son corps à ses pensées, miraculeusement intactes, à son esprit étonnamment dénué de toute trace de folie.

Le brun posa une main sur sa poitrine.

Il sentait son cœur battre, tout contre la paume de sa main. C'était une sensation qui lui était familière, du fait qu'il avait souvent à s'obliger à ralentir ses pulsations cardiaques pour ne pas se faire repérer, lors de tests particulièrement éprouvants et dangereux, lors de ces tests qui démontraient définitivement s'ils étaient aptes à passer à l'étape suivante ou non.

Seulement, quelque chose d'autre se faisait sentir, presque imperceptible. Quelque chose d'étranger, de différent.

De la magie. Le lacrima.

Rogue savait ce que c'était que ressentir la magie ; Il en avait déjà dans son corps, bien qu'en quantité limitée. Tout juste de quoi lancer un minable sort.

Maintenant, il avait un lacrima. Et la quantité de magie qu'il sentait se déverser en lui était plus qu'incroyable.

Une odeur familière envahit soudain ses sens, brusquement. Ses sens qui s'étaient incroyablement affutés, lui octroyant des capacités qu'il savait surhumaines.

Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, il pût voir Sting porter une main à son visage, incrédule ; Il saignait du nez.

Rogue quitta la table où il était assis en retirant avec précaution les attaches entre l'alimentation de la perfusion et les longues aiguilles dissimulées sous sa peau.

Il ne craignait peut-être pas le froid, la peur et le noir, il n'était tout de même pas assez fou pour prendre le risque inutile et inconsidéré de les retirer avec violence simplement pour se faire mal.

Un peu comme Sting.

Le bras de ce dernier s'encrassait de plus en plus, tandis qu'il essuyait toujours plus de sang du plat de la main. Il grimaça.

- « Ça sent fort... », se plaignit le blond, tandis que Rogue s'approchait prudemment de lui.

Après quelques secondes, il finit par extirper un drap d'en dessous de la table ; Ceux qu'ils gardaient pour recouvrir les cadavres. Pour effacer leur crime, laver leur conscience, alléger leur fardeau.

Les humains étaient des créatures bien faibles, tout de même. Faibles, et pitoyables. Tous des lâches.

Sting se figea lorsque la peau rêche des doigts aux bouts écorchés de Rogue effleura son visage.

Le brun s'était arrêté aussi, plongeant un regard rubis troublé dans celui plus clair mais tout aussi perdu du blond à la boucle d'oreille.

Rogue sentait le bout de ses doigts picoter. Sting gardait une sensation agréable à l'endroit où l'autre garçon l'avait effleuré, en l'aidant à essuyer le sang qui maculait son visage.

C'était nouveau. Presque instinctif.

Mais à ce moment là, bien que pas tout à fait conscient de le savoir, ils surent qu'ils allaient s'entraider plus qu'ils ne le pensaient. Qu'ils auront besoin l'un de l'autre, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Parce que à cause de quelque chose qui leur échappait, ils étaient liés.

Rogue avait appelé ça une coïncidence. Sting voyait ça comme un signe du destin.

Aucun des deux ne surent jamais lequel avait raison. Ils étaient ensemble ; C'est tout. Ils vivront ensemble, se battront ensemble, pleureront ensemble, vaincront ensemble. Ils souffriront ensemble, contre tout.

C'est tout.

Rogue finit par détacher son regard du blond et s'appliqua à retirer un peu du sang qu'il avait sur le visage avec la couverture.

- « Ton corps rejette la magie ? »

Les yeux de Sting s'arrondirent de stupeur, tandis que l'image du corps de la fillette lui revenait en mémoire.

S'il rejetait le lacrima, il allait mourir. Il allait mourir à petit feu, rongé de l'intérieur. Le lacrima allait le dévorer tout entier, et il finirai comme la petite fille, méconnaissable, aux traits presque reptiliens.

- « J'ai pas mal. », répondit précipitamment Sting, en espérant de tout cœur que ça puisse suffire pour que Rogue lui dise que dans ce cas, tout ira bien, que son corps réagissait normalement, qu'il n'allait pas mourir.

L'autre se contenta d'hocher la tête, concentré sur sa tâche.

- « Eh, Rogue... Toi aussi, tu trouves que l'odeur est plus forte ? »

Nouveau hochement de tête. Sting eut un petit sourire.

- « Et tu peux tout voir ? Tu peux tout entendre ? »

Rogue suspendit son geste, comme pour vérifier.

- « Je peux tout voir. J'entends tout. »

_La voix des hommes qui veulent cacher les autres enfants. Les pleurs d'une infirmière qui ne comprend pas ce qu'elle fait ici. Les murmures peu assurés des prochains. Les cris de ceux qui sont entrain de mourir à cause de la magie. Le hurlement du vent, la plainte lointaine d'une tempête de neige qui s'approche. _

- « J'entends ton cœur battre... J'entends le lacrima diffuser sa magie dans nos corps. », répondit Rogue, pensif, en s'attelant avec précaution à sa tâche.

Sting sourit, un air plus ou moins ravi sur le visage.

Rogue le lui rendit à peine, se contenant de pousser un soupir amusé. Cette soudaine hémorragie nasale s'était calmée ; Il ne savait pas jusque quand, mais au moins, ça s'était arrêté de saigner.

Le brun haussa un sourcil en voyant Sting passer une langue prudente sur ses lèvres, avant de les passer sur ses dents.

Peut-être était-il vraiment fou, finalement.

- « J'ai l'impression que mes dents sont plus... Enfin, plus... Euh... »

Ce fut au tour de Rogue d'avoir un petit sourire.

- « Pointues ? », finit-il par demander, voyant bien que son nouveau camarade n'arrivait pas à trouver le mot approprié.

Sting hocha vivement la tête et sourit encore. Rogue le lui rendit, quoique de façon plus discrète ; Effectivement, ses canines étaient plus pointues. En passant le bout de sa langue sur les siennes, bien que prudemment, il remarqua que les siennes aussi.

- « On est quoi, hein ? Des vampires ? »

Rogue soupira.

- « T'as envie de boire du sang ?

- Non. Mais j'ai quand même faim.

- Alors t'es pas un vampire. Et c'est normal. », ajouta le brun en retournant s'asseoir sur la table d'en face. « On doit être ici depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Cinq ou six, peut-être.

- Oh. », fit simplement Sting, pas tout à fait surpris mais tout de même impressionné.

Rogue avait réussi à garder une perception du temps malgré son inconscience. Lui, il se contentait de fixer la petite source de lumière avec envie.

Ils se redressèrent soudain d'un même mouvement lorsque des bruits de pas leurs parvinrent, se rapprochant de plus en plus, rapides, préssés.

Les deux garçons s'échangèrent un regard confus, effaré, attristé.

Ils venaient de se rencontrer, et on allait les séparer, comme ça. Ils seraient emportés ailleurs ; C'était indéniable. Ils ne se verront plus, seront contraints d'affronter de nouvelles épreuves, jusqu'à ce qu'on ne leur trouve un rôle plus important ou qu'ils finissent par mourir, soudainement rattrapés par leur simple condition d'humain ordinaire.

Chacun d'eux balaya la salle du regard ; Il n'y avait qu'une porte. Pas d'autre issue.

Rogue inspira longuement avant de lâcher un profond soupir. Trop paniqué, Sting ne sentit pas l'air se faire plus lourd et chargé de magie autour de lui.

_- « Sting. »_

Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait qu'une vive douleur lui enserra l'abdomen, tandis qu'il tombait en arrière pour aller s'écraser au sol.

Il avait aperçu quelque chose, dans le noir. Deux yeux. Deux petites flammes rouges, déterminées mais navrées.

Le sang s'écoula bientôt de la balafre tracée sur son ventre, grossière, meurtrière.

Sting sentit son cœur s'affoler. Il n'avait déjà plus mal.

Il ne comprenait juste pas pourquoi.

- « Rogue... Pourquoi tu... »

Un cri déchira le silence, alors qu'une brève douleur naissait dans le bas de ses reins.

Sting sentit ses dents s'agrandir d'avantage, alors qu'un grondement sourd faisait vibrer sa poitrine, sans qu'il ne puisse contrôler quoi que ce soit.

C'était automatique. _Instinctif._

C'est Rogue qui l'avait attaqué. Seulement, s'il doutait peut-être de ce point là, il était absolument certain de ce qu'il avançait quant à un autre, qui s'imposa bien vite dans son esprit.

Ce qui l'avait attaqué n'était pas _humain_.

Les pas s'accélérèrent, alertés par le bruit.

Un nouveau cri retentit, cette fois-ci plus enragé qu'autre chose.

C'était comme essayer d'attraper des volutes de fumée. C'était insaisissable. Totalement, entièrement, complètement insaisissable.

Sting tomba à genoux sur le sol. _Pourquoi ?_

Les larmes lui piquaient les yeux.

_Pourquoi ?! _

Pas des larmes de douleur physique. Plutôt celle provoquée par la trahison de l'autre garçon, plus persistante que ce qu'il avait pût connaître jusqu'ici.

_Ça faisait mal._

Une main se posa sur son épaule.

- « Avales-la. Complètement. Ça créera une diversion suffisante pour qu'on puisse sortir d'ici. »

Et avant qu'il n'ai pût ajouter quoi que ce soit, Sting fut bientôt aveuglé par la lumière soudaine des lampes qu'on venait d'allumer, tandis que deux infirmières se dirigeaient vers lui avec prudence et hésitation.

Les yeux de Sting s'ouvrirent soudainement. Différents. Presque semblables à ceux d'un saurien.

_La lumière._

Les infirmières qui s'avançaient vers lui s'arrêtèrent brusquement en jetant des regards effarés au plafond, tandis que la luminosité ambiante baissait progressivement.

Il la _dévorait. _Il s'en nourrissait avec appétit, presque goulûment, _instinctivement. _C'est tout juste s'il prenait le temps de respirer ; Son corps en voulait plus. Alors son instinct le dominait, et il mangeait, mangeait, soulagé de se sentir revivre à chaque " bouchée " de lumière.

Sting se sentait mieux. Beaucoup mieux. Bien, même. Merveilleusement bien. Plus de douleur, plus de blessures ; Avec stupéfaction, il vit ses plaies se refermer avec lenteur, ne laissant qu'une infime cicatrice qui partira bien avec le temps ; Plus de peur, plus de vide.

Il la sentait, partout, en lui comme autour de lui.

_La_ _magie. _

Le sourire peint sur ses lèvres disparu à la seconde même où d'autres pas se firent entendre, plus lourds, plus nombreux.

Il sentit la présence de Rogue à sa droite. Par la chaleur étrange mais rassurante qu'il dégageait, par son odeur, différente de toutes celles qu'il avait pu sentir jusqu'ici, totalement unique ; Il le _sentait. _

Et si ce sentiment de trahison persistait, bien que peu à peu remplacé par une autre sensation, quelque chose de rassurant, qui complétait ce qu'il n'avait pas, comblait un vide dans sa poitrine, il finit par totalement disparaître.

Sting le comprit à son regard. Fuir et survivre d'abord. Les questions et les explications, après.

Il vit Rogue s'élancer vers les deux femmes. Avant qu'elles n'aient pût faire le moindre geste, elles s'effondrèrent, inertes.

Sting ne sut jamais si elles avaient survécu ou non. Dans tous les cas, la décharge d'ombre qu'elles s'étaient prises durent suffire à les tenir éloignées de la magie pour un moment.

Son cœur s'était gonflé de joie et d'excitation au fur et à mesure de leur progression.

Ils étaient les plus forts, les puissants. Ils entendaient tout, voyaient tout, anticipaient tout.

Ils étaient les puissants. Ceux qui vivront, les intouchables, les imbattables.

La neige et le froid les avaient accueillis à bras ouverts, tandis que le silence les englobait, ponctué par le mugissement du vent et le cri lointain d'une alarme.

Sting vit Rogue tomber à genoux dans la neige, avant de pousser un profond soupir. Il entendit les battements de son cœur ralentir, les tremblements qui parcouraient son corps s'atténuer pour tout à fait disparaître, sentit la douce chaleur, réconfortante, qui émana de son corps lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers le ciel.

Le blond, lui, tremblait comme une feuille. Tout juste vêtu d'un pantalon de toile blanche, il grimaça en claquant des dents à la morsure du froid sur chaque centimètre carré visible de sa peau.

Rogue finit par se relever, après avoir prit une grande inspiration. Il se tourna ensuite vers le lui, le visage neutre.

Sting. Son camarade. L'unique survivant à part lui. Celui avec qui il était désormais lié, inconsciemment.

Son ami. Son frère d'armes.

Sting eut un petit sourire qu'il voulu rassurant.

Ses yeux, eux, par contre, reflétaient les regrets et la tristesse qu'il ne montrait pas. Ces flammes rougeoyantes qui dansaient devant ses iris pourpres étaient tout aussi navrées que lui - Sting le _savait. _

- « Je suis désolé. C'était le seul moyen de forcer tes instincts à se réveiller, et on aurait eut besoin de ton pouvoir à un moment où à un autre, alors... »

Le blond le fit taire en secouant négativement la tête. Alors Rogue se tut, fixant l'autre garçon avec curiosité.

Il n'avait pas l'air de lui en vouloir. D'autres l'auraient sûrement frappé jusqu'à ce qu'il en devienne méconnaissable pour se venger - Pas lui. Pas Sting.

Sting souriait. C'était bon, de sourire. C'était si agréable, de voir les traits de Rogue se détendre rien qu'à la vue de son sourire.

- « C'est bon, c'est pas si grave... C'est pas comme si ça me faisait vraiment grand chose après tout. Mais, et toi... », commença-t-il avec hésitation, avant de lever un regard intrigué vers le brun. « C'est quoi, ton pouvoir ? Ta magie ? »

Rogue ne répondit pas. Au lieu de ça, il eut un petit sourire en voyant la mine ébahie de Sting, qui fixait la neige immaculée et bientôt illuminée d'un pâle rayon de lune.

L'ombre des arbres avait disparu. Au lieu de ça, la lumière s'était faite plus éclatante encore, baignant les deux garçons dans une lueur surnaturelle.

Sting sentit son estomac grogner et utilisa sa magie à nouveau.

Rogue sembla se détendre lorsque les ténèbres les enveloppèrent à nouveau.

- « Évitons de nous faire repérer. », conseilla le brun d'une voix sage, avant de jeter un coup d'œil aux alentours et de se mettre à avancer dans le froid.

Sting acquiesça silencieusement et se décida à le suivre, conscient que dans cet environnement, c'est lui qui constituait son seul appui.

- « Dis, Rogue... Tu vas pas me laisser mourir de froid, hein ?

- Hm, ça, on verra. », répondit le brun avec un sourire en coin qui s'accentua à la vue du visage choqué du blondinet.

- « Mais... Eh, attends ! Tu rigolais, hein ? Tu vas quand même pas me laisser mourir ici, dis ! Rogue, s'il te plaît ! », plaida le blond d'une voix suppliante en avançant maladroitement et à grandes enjambées dans la neige.

Ce dernier se contenta de soupirer en humant l'air, testant l'étendue de ses nouveaux pouvoirs.

L'odeur du sang revient soudainement. _L'odeur du sang de Sting_.

Rogue se retourna, inquiet. Détachant lentement son pouce de la canine avec laquelle il se l'était ouvert, Sting tendit la main vers lui.

Le brun fixait les gouttes pourpres qui s'écoulaient lentement de la blessure nette de son pouce pour aller s'écraser dans la neige lorsque l'autre prit la parole sur un ton solennel.

- « Promets-moi que tu me laissera pas mourir de froid, Rogue. Promets-moi que tu...

- Idiot. »

Sting s'arrêta tout à fait. Sous ses yeux, Rogue soupira d'agacement et imita le geste du garçon avant de prendre sa main dans la sienne. Le blond interrogea son ami du regard.

Ce dernier regarda leurs sangs se mélanger avant de déclarer :

- « Je te laisserai pas mourir tout court, de toute façon. Maintenant, suis-moi. »

Le blond sourit de toutes ses dents, alors que l'autre se remettait à marcher. Il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche lorsque le brun leva une main.

- « En _silence_, Sting. »

Il ne pût qu'acquiescer, toujours en souriant.

Après tout, ils n'avaient pas besoin de vulgaires mots pour se comprendre.

Ils étaient les puissants. Les survivants.

Ils allaient survivre.

* * *

Voilà voilà... On y voit Rogue, donc, et c'est ici que commence l'aventure !

Pour ceux et celles qui s'attendaient à un Rogue plus silencieux, ce sera expliqué plus tard ; Le prochain chapitre sera axé sur la rencontre avec leurs dragons et le lien qu'ont tissé nos deux Dragon Slayer... Si vous avez une quelconque question ou suggestion, faites m'en part, et je clarifierai tout ça dans le prochain chapitre !

Quoi qu'il en soit, j'attends vos impressions avec impatience :)

A bientôt et merci pour votre lecture !

_Bymeha_


	3. Chapitre 2

Bonjour ou bonsoir !

Aujourd'hui, la rencontre tant attendue entre les dragons et nos petits Dragon Slayer.. D'ailleurs, je me permets de faire quelques précisions :

- Si ce n'est probablement pas le cas dans le manga, ici, Skyadrum sera un personnage **FÉMININ.** Après réflexion j'ai trouvé que ça allait mieux avec la trame que j'ai prévu et au tempérament de Rogue ( qui sera bien plus mis en avant pour les chapitres suivants je pense. ) Enfin, vous verrez pourquoi.

- La description physique des dragons n'est sûrement pas la même non plus, mais comme on ne les aperçoit que très brièvement dans les scans..

Bref bref. **Merci pour vos reviews et bonne lecture !**

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Fairy Tail ainsi que son univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

Sting se laissa tomber sur le sol, exténué et le souffle court.

Quelques estafilades se dessinaient ici et là sur son torse aux muscles finement dessinés, sa poitrine luisante de sueur se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration saccadée. Les poumons en feu, le garçon fixait le ciel en plissant les yeux à cause de la luminosité trop forte, épuisé.

_Ça _se fit sentir.

Weisslogia lui faisait faire des choses incroyables. Incroyablement _difficiles_, surtout.

À côté de lui, un grondement sourd se fit entendre.

- _« Lèves-toi, Sting. »_

Ce dernier fit la sourde oreille, ses yeux clairs toujours rivés vers le ciel tout aussi bleu. Il était fatigué de devoir répéter les mêmes gestes, qui lui faisaient perdre un temps précieux qu'il pourrait dépenser autrement. Il était fatigué de cet entraînement, voulait un peu de repos.

Un Dragon Slayer.

Sting était un _Dragon Slayer._

Rogue et lui ne l'avaient comprit qu'après plusieurs jours de marche, suite à leur évasion du centre de recherches en magie.

Ils étaient des Dragon Slayer. Des Dragon Slayer de Troisième génération. La plus forte, la mieux entraînée. La meilleure.

_Ils étaient les puissants. _

Il n'avait pas fallu beaucoup de temps à leurs prochains mentors pour les retrouver.

C'était à Rogue de monter la garde, ce jour-là.

Sting et lui avaient trouvé refuge dans un chalet abandonné, mais dont ils s'accommoderaient bien facilement ; Il y avait de quoi faire du feu, trouver à manger, se laver et dormir.

Les deux garçons avaient soignés ce qui restait de leur blessures en diluant un fond d'alcool avec de l'eau, produite avec la neige qu'ils avaient fait fondre. Avec ça en plus d'avoir utilisé leur magie, la cicatrisation devrait être rapide.

C'était mieux que rien, après tout.

Les deux enfants mangeaient des champignons trouvés plus loin en forêt et un lapin qu'ils avaient attrapé lorsqu'un rugissement lointain avait retenti, raisonnant dans la vallée enneigée jusqu'à leurs oreilles.

Tous les deux immobiles et silencieux, ils s'étaient concertés du regard, avant que Rogue n'hoche silencieusement la tête et ne se fonde dans l'ombre la plus proche de la fenêtre, aux aguets.

Sting n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire ; Sans savoir où se trouvait son ami, il arrivait à savoir approximativement où celui-ci se trouvait, à force d'observation et d'entraînement. Et aujourd'hui, même si Rogue restait quelqu'un de très secret, d'extrêmement discret, Sting pouvait se vanter d'anticiper les réponses de son partenaire, sa manière de penser et d'agir, de parler.

C'est comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. Comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés.

Ils avaient apprit à se familiariser avec leurs nouveaux pouvoirs, après ça. Ça ne faisait que deux ou trois semaines à peine, et pourtant, l'un comme l'autre se sentait incroyablement puissant. _Différent._

Ils étaient les imbattables. Les puissants. Les survivants.

Après plusieurs secondes à scruter la moindre anomalie à l'extérieur, Rogue était retourné auprès de son ami, les sourcils froncés.

La créature qui venait de pousser cet appel n'était pas humaine. Il le savait, il ne pouvait pas se tromper.

Pourtant, ce son qu'il était certain d'entendre pour la première fois lui avait parut d'une familiarité troublante.

Inquiets, les deux enfants avaient continué leur maigre repas en silence. De toute manière, ils ne pouvaient rien faire de plus que récupérer des forces. Autant éviter de prendre des risques inutiles - même si Sting était plutôt d'avis à ce qu'ils aillent jeter un coup d'œil d'eux-mêmes, comme à son habitude bien trop aventurier et imprudent.

Le blond était revenu avec une couverture émaciée par endroit après qu'ils se soient rapidement lavés dans l'immense bassine qu'ils avaient trouvé. C'était bien loin de l'hygiène et du confort qu'on leur imposait du temps où ils étaient encore prisonniers des camps et des laboratoires, mais ça leur suffisait bien.

Ils étaient peut-être les plus forts, ils restaient tout de même des humains avec des besoins d'humains. Les deux enfants en étaient bien conscients, et c'est avec résignation qu'ils s'appliquaient à répéter la plupart des gestes appris à l'orphelinat.

Ils s'étaient rapidement endormis, emmitouflés dans la couverture remontée jusqu'à leurs épaules et blottis l'un contre l'autre, en quête de la chaleur rassurante qu'ils dégageaient, unique cocon de confort dans le froid ambiant.

Une chaleur qui leur rappelait qu'ils étaient humains. Qu'ils étaient peut-être les puissants, mais qu'ils avaient besoin de cet appui et de ce réconfort, eux aussi.

Sting avait comprit que Rogue n'appréciait pas trop les contacts physiques ; C'était aussi son cas, bien que ce côté soit moins flagrant chez lui que chez son ami.

Sting était habitué à sentir sa peau tirer, lui infliger des brûlures et des douleurs cuisantes. À côté de ça, même un coup de Rogue lui semblait aussi doux que la caresse d'une mère. Son ami, lui, avait toujours vécu muré dans sa solitude et ses pensées. Pas de contact physique, humain, pas de compassion, pas de sentiments. Sting comprenait bien ça.

Pourtant, ce genre de contact entre eux n'avait rien de gênant, de dérangeant. La chaleur de la peau et l'odeur de l'autre leur étaient familières et il n'était pas rare qu'ils se réveillent en pleine nuit après un cauchemar dans les bras de l'autre, silencieux et déjà rendormi - et ce genre d'événement avait fini par devenir normal, banal, habituel. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne parlait, ne posait de questions douloureuses ; Leur présence suffisait.

Ils étaient les plus forts. Les puissants, les imbattables, c'était eux.

Mais il n'y a qu'ensemble qu'ils étaient invincibles.

Rogue s'était réveillé dans un sursaut lors de cette fameuse nuit, les muscles tendus et le cœur battant la chamade.

Il avait fini par se calmer après avoir prit conscience de ce qui l'entourait ; Un rêve. Ce n'était rien qu'un mauvais rêve.

Sting avait gémit dans son sommeil avant de se retourner, levant un regard bleu ensommeillé vers son ami.

Il n'avait rien dit, l'observant se calmer en silence. La présence de Rogue suffisait à le rassurer, quelles que soient les circonstances. Pour son ami, c'était une autre histoire, et Sting avait finit par croire qu'il était carrément insomniaque, à force de se réveiller pour tenter de pousser Rogue à se rendormir.

Lui n'avait rien pour se rassurer. Pas d'attache, pas de petite lumière, pas de sécurité. Et ça, Sting n'y pouvait rien.

Le brun l'avait laissé l'attirer vers lui sans rien dire, trop concentré sur sa respiration saccadée pour faire attention au reste.

- « Racontes-moi. », avait soufflé le blondinet d'une petite voix en serrant doucement sa main dans la sienne. « Toujours le même rêve ? »

Rogue soupira et acquiesça silencieusement, se détendant petit à petit au contact de la chaleur de son ami contre lui.

Des ombres, autour de lui. Le froid. La neige. L'obscurité. La nuit.

Des cris, des flammes. Des hommes qui le traquaient jusqu'à épuisement. La solitude. Les blessures, le sang, la douleur. La peur.

La peur de perdre. La peur de mourir.

La peur de finir seul. Seul, seul, désespérément seul.

Comme avant de rencontrer Sting, en pire. En plus douloureux, plus froid, parce qu'il était conscient que maintenant qu'il avait goûté à tout ça, à cette chaleur, à ce réconfort, à ce sentiment d'entièreté et de plénitude, le manque n'en sera que plus grand si on le lui enlevait.

Ça ne faisait que quelques semaines, et il ne pouvait déjà plus imaginer sa vie sans l'étincelle de lumière que lui avait apporté l'autre garçon. Parce que c'est cette rencontre, et il le savait, qui avait joué un rôle plus que décisif dans sa vie.

Sans Sting, il n'aurait jamais trouvé la motivation nécessaire pour partir. Sans Sting, il n'aurait jamais découvert d'autres horizons que la grille et les hauts murs entre lesquels on l'aurait enfermé. Sans Sting, il n'aurait jamais connu l'amitié, l'entraide, la fraternité.

Et c'était quelque chose qu'il ne voulait plus perdre, à présent. Parce qu'envisager les choses avec Sting, ça paraissait toujours mieux, toujours plus simple, toujours plus facile.

À côté de lui, le blondinet bailla longuement avant de remonter la couverture jusqu'à leurs épaules.

- « Bah, essaies de te rendormir... On en reparlera dem- »

La porte d'entrée s'était ouverte.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallu pour le dire, Rogue se fondit dans l'ombre, tandis que Sting allait se tapir dans un coin, aux aguets.

Ils avaient entendu des bruits de pas. Lourds.

Il y avait deux hommes, vêtus d'épaisses combinaisons doublées de fourrure. Sting plissa le nez à cause de l'odeur, étrangement familière, que les deux hommes dégageaient et sentit un brusque frisson parcourir sa colonne vertébrale à la vue du signe fièrement affiché sur les larges poitrines des deux hommes.

Rogue et lui s'échangèrent un regard ; _C'était eux_. _Ils étaient venus les chercher. Ils les avaient retrouvés._

Ils allaient les ramener. Ils allaient recommencer leurs expériences étranges sur les réceptacles de magie. Ils allaient les séparer, probablement pour toujours.

_Pour toujours._

Un rayon lumineux plein de fureur fusa de derrière la commode renversée derrière laquelle Sting s'était caché ; Sa cible eut du mal à l'esquiver, surprise par l'assaut, et y laissa quelques mèches roussies.

Les deux hommes se sourirent, tandis qu'un grondement furieux raisonnait dans la petite maison ; Sting comme Rogue ne pouvaient pas contrôler ça. Ils le savaient.

Et les deux colosses comptaient bien s'en servir.

- « On est des mages, les petits gars ! C'est pas avec ça que vous allez pouvoir nous a-... ! »

Personne ne sut quelle fut la fin de sa phrase.

Sting recula avec dégoût, imité par le compagnon de l'homme qui venait de prendre la parole et voyait ce dernier s'écrouler dans un bruit sourd, les yeux exorbités. Une flaque de sang s'étendit bientôt autour du corps inerte.

Le blond soupira en se pinçant le nez.

Rogue venait de lui arracher la gorge, comme le ferait un prédateur pour achever sa proie. D'un seul geste, large, précis et calculé à l'avance. Sauvagement, sans aucune pitié. D'une main, qu'il avait retiré poisseuse de sang.

L'autre enfant reprit bien vite ses esprits et força l'autre mage à reculer à coup d'attaques, envoyées à une cadence suffisamment rapide pour empêcher l'homme de répliquer correctement.

Il finit par grimacer, tout en faisant pulser un rayon de sa bouche grande ouverte ; Sans savoir comment est-ce qu'il arrivait à faire ça, il savait néanmoins que ça l'épuisait.

Utiliser sa magie l'épuisait. Comme s'il était très malade et fiévreux, épuisé après avoir couru sans s'arrêter sur une longue distance. Ça faisait partie de lui, maintenant. Il sentait cette chose dans sa poitrine, qui lui quémandait sans cesse plus de magie, plus d'énergie, bien trop gourmande à son goût.

Alors il était obligé de se nourrir de lumière, pour subvenir aux besoins de ce qui battait dans sa poitrine, près de son cœur. Alors qu'ils ne voulaient que la liberté, Rogue et lui s'étaient retrouvés pliés sous les désirs de quelqu'un d'autre, de quelque chose d'autre, qui demandait ce bien maigre service en échange d'une réserve incroyable de pouvoir et de magie.

Ils n'avaient plus le choix, maintenant. Le manque de magie était de plus en plus important, au fur et à mesure de leur adaptation au lacrima, à ce corps étranger dans leurs corps.

Plus de magie, plus de vie. Ils l'avaient rapidement compris.

Il sentit la présence du brun derrière lui, tandis qu'il reprenait lentement forme humaine. Les deux enfants grimacèrent de dégoût et durent se faire violence pour ne pas porter leurs bras à leurs visages et masquer l'odeur de la mixture collante et visqueuse qui s'infiltrait désormais entre les planches de bois qui tapissaient le sol de la maison ; Bon sang, ce que ça pouvait être problématique, d'avoir un odorat décuplé.

Sting ne se reteint pas de jeter un regard à la fois accusateur et blasé à son camarade. Le brun se contenta d'hausser les épaules dans un signe d'excuse, avant de reporter son attention vers le deuxième homme, qui commençait lentement à réagir, probablement sous le choc.

- « Sting.

- Ouais, je sais. »

Le blond fit craquer ses articulations et se permit d'avaler le peu de luminosité présente, les plongeant tous les trois dans l'obscurité la plus totale.

Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa des lèvres entrouvertes du blond, laissant apercevoir des canines particulièrement prononcées ; _Ça_ s'était rassasié. _Ça_ allait le laisser tranquille un moment.

L'autre homme s'agita et considéra la porte encore ouverte, hésitant. Les deux enfants ne le quittaient pas des yeux, leurs pupilles s'affinant à la manière de félins tandis que les contours et les ombres se faisaient plus nets et précis au fur et à mesure de leur accommodation.

Ils n'étaient plus que de simples enfants ; Ils étaient les plus forts, les puissants. Finis les tests bizarres et douloureux, finies les épreuves inhumaines et titanesques.

Maintenant, c'était eux les chats, les autres les souris. Ils étaient les prédateurs, les autres des victimes.

Ils étaient les vainqueurs, les meilleurs. Les survivants.

Les autres pourraient tous mourir sous leurs mains.

Et puis il y avait eut ce rugissement. Le même, exactement le même, quoiqu'en plus fort, plus puissant, plus proche. Il y eut un fracas, incroyable, un tremblement qui suffit à leur faire perdre l'équilibre.

Et ce fut comme si le temps s'était arrêté.

Sting tremblait de tous ses membres lorsqu'une lueur soudaine envahit l'habitacle. Il y eut un bruit de vitre brisée, puis un fracas plus grand dû aux toit de la maison qui s'effondrait.

Rogue fixait le plafond avec des yeux ronds, attrapant instinctivement le bras de son compagnon de voyage d'une main fébrile.

Toute la magie qu'il ressentait l'oppressait de tous les côtés. Ça l'empêchait de respirer, de penser, de bouger.

Non, le plafond ne s'effondrait pas.

À l'aide de puissantes griffes acérées, _quelque chose _le soulevait. Quelque chose de grand, de fort, de puissant.

De plus puissant qu'eux. De plus _fort_ qu'eux.

Mais quoi qu'il en soit, quelque chose qui n'était pas humain.

Sting et Rogue ne firent même pas attention à l'autre mage, qui s'était déjà enfui à toutes jambes en hurlant de terreur.

Le blond fixait la lueur qui entourait l'étrange créature et la drapait dans un halo de pureté avec fascination, tandis qu'un grondement sourd et puissant retentissait doucement.

Rogue, lui, détaillait son reflet dans la surface plate et miroitante de l'œil du gigantesque saurien à la prunelle aussi rouge que la sienne en silence, tétanisé sur place.

Il avait déjà entendu parler de ces créatures, sans vraiment y croire. Ces géants du ciel, qui dominaient autrefois le monde de Fiore et d'autres terres inconnues depuis les cieux. Ces créatures mythiques, si belles et si effrayantes à la fois.

Les deux créatures émirent des grognements entendus, penchées au dessus des vestiges d'un mur.

_Des dragons. _

Sting sursauta violemment et recula instinctivement lorsque le plus sombre des deux, aux yeux rubis et aux écailles d'ébonite se pencha vers eux dans un ronronnement qu'ils eurent du mal à interpréter, avant de déclarer d'une voix, féminine, aux intonations profondes mais douces et empreinte de sagesse :

_- « Jeunes chasseurs de dragons... Je m'appelle Skyadrum, et voici Weisslogia. Nous sommes les Dragons de l'ombre et de la lumière. »_

Elle parlait lentement. Distinctement, sans le moindre accent ; Et, rien qu'à la façon dont elle s'exprimait, les enfants comprirent qu'il faisait tous les efforts possibles pour parler correctement, de la façon la plus exacte et parfaite possible.

Un Dragon avait sa fierté. Ça, ils l'apprirent bien à leur dépends.

Sting se tourna vers son ami, encore tremblant d'appréhension.

- « Les dragons jumeaux... », souffla-t-il à Rogue autant que pour lui même.

Il n'y croyait pas. Ils n'arrivait pas à y croire.

Ils se tenaient en face de dragons. De vrais dragons. Les dragons jumeaux. Ceux qui étaient nés d'un même œuf, ceux qui avaient inspiré les contes et les légendes de sa terre natale, les rares histoires qui avaient bercé son enfance.

Le brun n'avait pas écouté, les mots de Skyadrum raisonnant encore dans son esprit.

Des chasseurs de dragons. Des Dragon Slayer.

_Sting et lui étaient des Dragon Slayer._

Ce fut la pièce qui manquait au puzzle. L'information cruciale qui l'aida à comprendre, tandis que quelque chose se remettait en place dans son esprit, comme on remplacerait une pièce défectueuse par une autre plus performante dans un mécanisme.

Dents pointues, sens décuplés. Capacité à se servir de son environnement pour se recharger en magie. Accroissements soudains de puissances, évolution physique frappante.

Sting et lui étaient des Dragon Slayer. Des chasseurs de dragons.

Et au regard incrédule et incertain qu'il capta de la part du blond, il vit que son ami l'avait comprit aussi.

Un souffle chaud vint déloger les mèches brunes de l'enfant, immobile, tandis que le dragon blanc se penchait pour les renifler, les sentir ; Sting n'avait pas bougé non plus, mais Rogue sentait les tremblements qui parcouraient son ami rien qu'en restant à côté de lui.

Lui n'avait pas aussi peur ; Si les dragons leur avaient voulu du mal, ils l'auraient déjà montré. Or, ils se montraient plutôt attentifs et curieux, les observant sous toutes les coutures tout en détaillant l'environnement pour mesurer l'étendue de leurs pouvoirs.

Weisslogia avait une cuirasse composée d'écailles aux bords arrondis dont la couleur nacrée leur rappelèrent celle d'une perle, d'une pierre marine, par sa texture qui leur évoquerait quelque chose qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à définir. Ses yeux à la couleur bleu ciel étaient entourés de pierres évoquant des diamants, emprunts de sagesse et de bienveillance.

Skyadrum, elle, semblait déjà plus agressive d'apparence, par la noirceur profonde des écailles à l'aspect déjà plus tranchant que son frère de sang, bien qu'elle soit physiquement bien plus petite que lui et par la lueur méfiante de son regard rubis, un grondement sourd et profond s'échappant de sa gorge au rythme de sa respiration.

Les deux créatures gardaient leurs ailes repliées dans leur dos, les étendant par moments ; Rogue de dit que ça devait être beau, tout de même, de voler. Ils se tenaient tous les deux suspendus au dessus de l'immense brèche creusée dans le toit grâce à des griffes acérées et dont la pointe recourbée rappelait sans mal les serres d'un dangereux rapace prêt à fondre sur sa proie.

Un grondement sourd retentit à nouveau.

_- « Lequel d'entre vous a fait ça ? », _demanda Skyadrum d'une voix distincte en désignant le cadavre qu'il retourna du bout du museau.

Les deux enfants détournèrent le regard, une grimace de dégoût au visage. En guise de réponse, Rogue leva la main qui avait commit cet acte, encore maculée de sang.

Les deux dragons s'échangèrent un long regard avant de se pencher d'avantage, de sorte à ce que les enfants se retrouvent collés dos à dos et en face de la gueule d'une des créatures.

Les mains se lièrent avec appréhension, tandis qu'ils fixaient leurs propres reflets dans les regards assurés des deux sauriens.

Même Rogue sentit son cœur s'emballer ; Allaient-ils les tuer, finalement ?

Chacun fermèrent les yeux lorsque les gueules des dragons s'ouvrirent une à une, amplifiant par là même le grondement qui était quasiment devenu omniprésent.

Il n'y avait plus que l'haleine et la chaleur dégagée par le souffle des deux créatures. Il n'y eut plus que leurs cœurs d'humains, qui battaient à tout rompre dans leurs poitrines, accompagnés des lacrimas, presque affolés, qui les poussaient à grogner, à montrer des dents, avant de les encourager à se baisser, à gémir de peur, à trembler de terreur et d'appréhension, confus et indécis quant à ce qu'ils devaient dicter à l'instinct des jeunes Dragon Slayer.

Puis il y eut un cri.

Les yeux brusquement ouverts, Rogue regardait Skyadrum avec des yeux ronds, tandis que celle-ci venait nettoyer la main de l'enfant d'un coup de langue appliqué avant de recommencer, délicatement et en prenant visiblement soin de ne pas le blesser ; Immobile, le jeune Dragon Slayer fixait avec stupeur son bras se recouvrir d'une fine membrane aussi sombre que les écailles du dragon au contact de la langue râpeuse de celui-ci sur sa peau.

Sting, lui, ne pût que grimacer de dégoût et remercier sa bonne étoile pour ne pas s'être fait pipi dessus tant il venait d'avoir peur ; Et sur son visage apparut bientôt une mine lasse et blasée, tandis que l'autre dragon délogeait ses cheveux de son souffle brûlant, venant parfois avancer son museau vers la peau encore tendre de l'enfant dans un geste presque affectueux.

Sting écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'un rire de la part du brun lui parvint ; En effet, ce dernier avait de plus en plus de mal à les contenir, Skyadrum prenant visiblement un malin plaisir à le chatouiller.

Mais Rogue ne bronchait pas. Il souriait, même.

Et quelque part, voir que Rogue souriait rassura Sting, qui se mit inconsciemment à caresser le museau de plus en plus insistant de l'autre dragon.

- _« Venez avec nous, jeunes chasseurs de dragons. », _avait déclaré Weisslogia en arquant le cou vers le sol. _« Vous avez encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre. »_

Skyadrum acquiesça en imitant son frère, un grondement ressemblant plus à un ronronnement affectueux qu'à autre chose faisant vibrer sa gorge lorsque le brun escalada précautionneusement les pics acérés qui se dressaient le long de son échine avant de s'installer sur le cou de la bête, s'accrochant à ce qu'il pouvait.

Sting imita bien vite son camarade et lui adressa un immense sourire.

Et pour une fois, Rogue le lui rendit. Pour de vrai, avec sincérité.

Et ça suffit à le rassurer. À réchauffer son cœur encore hésitant, à effacer toute trace de doute de son esprit.

Des cris avaient raisonné dans la vallée lorsque les créatures avaient décollé, après s'être une dernière fois effleuré du bout du museau.

Rogue en avait fermé les yeux de plaisir, une bourrasque glacée lui fouettant le visage et lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Son cœur battait fort - _fort, si fort ! _- qu'il cru qu'il allait s'échapper de sa poitrine. Il sentait tout son corps trembler d'excitation, tandis que le vent se faisait tantôt entendre sous forme de mugissements et de hurlements furieux, tantôt sous celle d'un souffle faible et incertain, d'une plainte presque craintive, d'un murmure pratiquement imperceptible.

Il sentait la chaleur. Il sentait la vie sous ses doigts, la magie affluant du corps tout entier de Skyadrum ; Il sentait les ronronnements satisfaits qui brisaient parfois le silence, alors que le dragon se laissait transporter sur un courant d'air, la membrane sombre de ses immenses ailes battant occasionnellement le vent lorsqu'il devait reprendre de l'altitude.

Weisslogia planait à ses côtés - à leurs côtés. Rogue vit Sting sourire de toutes ses dents, alors qu'il observait le paysage qui défilait sous leurs yeux d'un air ébahi.

Le brun offrit son visage au ciel étoilé, souriant.

Ils étaient les plus forts. Les puissants, les survivants.

Skyadrum émit un grognement emprunt d'une douceur que l'enfant eut du mal à interpréter.

- _« Au fait, comment t'appelles-tu, jeune chasseur de dragons ? »_

Rogue avait eut un petit sourire.

- « Rogue. Rogue Cheney. »

Son ouïe fine lui rapporta un autre grondement, plutôt satisfait.

- _« Bien, Rogue. Reposes-toi. Tu auras besoin de forces. »_

Le brun avait acquiescé, se calant sur le dos de la créature pour ne pas risquer de tomber.

_- « Dors, fils. »_

Son cœur s'était réchauffé à cette appellation.

Cette nuit là s'était déroulée dans cauchemars.

À son réveil, Rogue s'était trouvé allongé sur une couche faite d'un assemblage de peaux de moutons soigneusement cousues entre elles ; En jetant un regard aux alentours, il avait pu discerner les contours d'une silhouette humaine, celle d'une femme de taille plutôt menue, et, d'après sa vision perçante, ne portant qu'un pagne aussi sombre que sa longue chevelure d'ébène autour de ses hanches.

Rogue avait cligné des yeux plusieurs fois et avait silencieusement préparé sa magie, méfiant, avant qu'une brise ne lui apporte une odeur familière qui l'avaient instantanément arrêté.

Deux prunelles rubis s'étaient plantées dans les siennes.

_- « Bonjour, fils. »_

Skyadrum.

Le Dragon Slayer s'était approché sans répondre, son estomac gargouillant bruyamment à la vue de ce que Skyadrum était entrain de préparer.

C'est avec appétit que l'enfant avait mordu à pleines dents dans la chair encore toute chaude du poisson que lui tendit son nouveau mentor dans ce qui semblait être un sourire, étrange à cause des dents bien trop prononcées qui faisaient de ce sourire un sourire plus carnassier voire menaçant qu'autre chose.

L'enfant avait regardé autour de lui, soudainement inquiet.

Il ne le voyait nulle part. Même son odeur n'était pas là.

- « Où est Sting ? », avait-il demandé sur un ton peu assuré, en recherchant frénétiquement autour de lui.

Skyadrum s'était contenté de grogner avant de sortir de la grotte, adoptant à nouveau sa forme draconnique.

_- « Manges et reprends des forces, jeune chasseur de dragons. Nous avons beaucoup à faire. »_

Rogue n'avait pas répondu, fixant un point invisible sans bouger, comprenant ce que ce long silence voulait dire.

Ils s'étaient faits avoir. Ils avaient été séparés.

Cette nuit-là, Rogue avait rencontré un véritable dragon, qui le formera durant quelques années jusqu'à la fin prématurée de son entraînement.

Ce jour là, Rogue avait gagné une mère.

Mais il avait perdu un frère.

* * *

Surtout, si vous voyez quelques incohérences ou fautes, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part... Le prochain chapitre sera surtout concentré sur la relation entre Sting, Rogue et leurs dragons. Ce sera donc sûrement un peu plus gentil que jusqu'ici, même si l'histoire avancera à son rythme ( et donc, vous vous en doutez bien, l'épisode avec l'assassinat des dragons. )

Je vous prépare quelque chose d'assez fort d'ailleurs. Enfin, vous verrez bien.

Merci pour votre lecture ! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions sur cette fiction, j'en ai bien besoin !

A très bientôt, bonne soirée/semaine, et tout et tout !

_Bymeha_


	4. Chapitre 3

Hello !

Etant donné le pic d'inspiration que j'ai en ce moment, j'ai décidé de vous poster la suite plus tôt que prévu ( et puis comme ça, Baella aura pas à prendre sur son temps de travail :p )

Ce chapitre sera vraiment très gentil et axé sur la vie que Sting et Rogue ont menée pendant deux ans de leur côté, avec leurs parents. Profitez de ces rares instants de tendresse, la suite risque d'être beaucoup moins gentille... Le chapitre sera donc orchestré par plusieurs ellipses et points de vue différents, m'enfin vous verrez bien !

Merci à tous pour vos reviews et à ceux qui ont décidé de me suivre pour cette fiction ! Ca me fait plaisir à un point que vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer et ça m'encourage vraiment à aller plus loin pour la suite. ( C'est bien le cas aujourd'hui d'ailleurs, j'ai écrit ça en même pas une semaine... )

Bonne lecture !_ ( Et, euh, si je puis me permettre, **Connor's Life** de **Lorne Balfe**, ça passe plutôt bien avec je trouve. )_

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Fairy Tail ainsi que son univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

_Rapide._

Rogue évacua toute la tension de ses muscles dans un souffle avant de se ruer vers l'ombre d'un gigantesque sapin, ne quittant pas sa cible des yeux.

_Encore plus rapide._

La biche n'avait même pas levé les yeux, mâchonnant avec attention quelques pousses vertes ; Les premières. Celles qui annonçaient le printemps, la fin d'un long et pénible hiver.

Le Dragon Slayer de l'ombre crut que le grognement qu'il avait laissé échapper l'avait trahi lorsque sa cible leva la tête et examina les alentours d'un œil prudent. Au lieu de ça, l'animal se contenta d'avancer au tas de mousse suivant, plus détendu qu'il n'en avait l'air.

Rogue entendait son cœur battre, le sang affluer dans ses veines. Il entendait les bruits discrets de l'herbe qu'on arrachait, le son infime produit par les petits sabots lorsqu'ils rencontraient la terre, encore fraîche.

Il était le plus fort. Le plus rapide. Le survivant.

Il y eut un éclair noir - _une ombre_. L'animal s'effondra au sol dans un gémissement plaintif, avant que le silence ne recouvre à nouveau la clairière, calme et paisible.

Rogue soupira en s'approchant de l'animal, une ombre - _encore _- voilant son regard et se pencha vers lui. L'odeur du sang se fit bientôt présente, s'échappant à flot de la blessure nette et précise de sa poitrine pour se mélanger à la verdure et se faire difficilement absorber par la terre, comme réticente à reprendre avec elle la fille qu'on venait brusquement de lui enlever, sans qu'elle n'ait pût avoir son mot à dire là dedans.

_Elle n'avait pas mérité sa mort._

Enfin, sans même un regard en arrière, l'enfant escalada un arbre en de déplaçant d'ombre en ombre et continua son chemin, se laissant librement guider par ses sens et son instinct.

Pas besoin de signaler sa position.

Le rugissement qu'il entendit derrière lui suffit à lui faire comprendre que Skyadrum l'avait trouvé. Et à la satisfaction qu'il perçu dans la voix de sa mère, il sut qu'il avait fait du bon travail.

Son regard s'arrêta sur un autre groupe de biches, en contrebas. Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à bondir sur l'une d'entre elles, _ça_ se fit sentir, _ça_ lui fit un peu mal. _Ça_ lui dit qu'il en avait assez fait, et que _ça_ avait faim aussi. _Ça_ dégagea une onde de douleur lorsqu'il tenta tout de même de s'approcher, curieux.

Rogue, vaincu, soupira en grattant machinalement l'écorce de bois et se tourna vers le haut de la falaise rocheuse où se trouvait la tanière douillette qu'il partageait avec sa mère, qui devait sûrement être déjà rentrée.

C'est avec hâte qu'il s'y rendit, avalant les ombres grâce auxquelles il avançait pour calmer le lacrima qui s'évertuait à lui rappeler son besoin d'ombre quotidien en dégageant des vagues de douleur à travers son corps.

Skyadrum et lui auraient largement de quoi manger ce soir.

* * *

- « P'pa ? »

Weisslogia ouvrit paresseusement un œil et bailla longuement, laissant apparaître de nombreuses rangées de dents. Les étoiles semblaient se refléter dans la surface miroitante et brillante de ses écailles, illuminées par l'éclat de la lune qui s'était infiltré par la large entrée de la grotte, pleine et ronde, et qui s'affichait fièrement dans le ciel, observant d'un œil attentionné tout ce qui vivait, blotti dans un coin de la montagne.

Un garçon âgé d'une douzaine d'années et aux cheveux blonds s'extirpa d'en dessous de son aile chaleureuse et vint se lover contre son poitrail, entre les deux pattes avant que la créature venait d'écarter pour lui laisser de la place. Sa boucle d'oreille cliqueta un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne la prenne entre ses doigts et commence à la tripoter dans un tic qu'il avait prit au cours de son enfance.

Le dragon ronronna doucement.

- _« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Sting ? »_

Le dénommé Sting bailla en s'installant un peu plus confortablement contre les écailles, émettant lui même un ronronnement affectueux comme pour répondre à celui du dragon, qui fut satisfait de l'entendre. La mine confuse qu'il affichait montrait bien qu'il était en pleine réflexion - et ce n'était pas pour plaire à son père adoptif.

- « Eh bien, je réfléchissais. Ça va faire deux ans, hein ? »

Le dragon bailla à nouveau et donna un coup de langue au garçon, lui arrachant une grimace au passage. Il n'y pouvait rien ; Ça l'amusait. Et puis, voir ces épis clairs qui partaient dans tous les sens avait tendance à l'agacer.

- _« Quoi donc ? », _finit par demander le dragon en approchant son museau du visage du garçon, plutôt perplexe.

Les humains réfléchissaient beaucoup trop, décidément.

- « Ça va faire deux ans que tu m'as emmené ici. Deux ans que tu n'as pas vu Skyadrum et que je n'ai pas vu Rogue. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on irait pas les voir ? »

Le dragon blanc aurait grimacé s'il l'avait pu. Au lieu de ça, il cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, cherchant ce qu'il pourrait bien répondre. Deux ans, et alors ? Sting ne restait qu'un enfant d'à peine onze ans, pas plus débrouillard qu'un dragon tout juste nouveau né.

Et pourtant, ça représentait visiblement quelque chose d'important pour lui, quelque chose que Weisslogia ne comprenait pas. Au fond, deux ans, ça représentait quoi ? Dans sa vie, il ne s'agissait même pas d'un grain de poussière. Pour lui, c'est comme s'il avait quitté sa sœur la veille.

Pourquoi Sting en faisait-il toute une histoire ?

Il finit par grogner et ferma à nouveau les yeux, allongeant l'échine pour se rouler en boule ; Sting s'échappa bien vite d'entre ses pattes avant et retourna s'installer sous son aile, tout contre le ventre chaud et aux écailles étonnement moins dure que sur le reste de son corps.

_- « Nous en parlerons demain, Sting. Pour l'instant, dors, mon fils. »_

Le blondinet baissa les yeux et acquiesça silencieusement, attristé de constater que son père évitait encore une fois le sujet.

Ils les avaient séparés pour qu'ils deviennent plus forts, mais séparément. Ou peut-être bien parce qu'ils craignaient que leur puissance ne représente un danger pour eux ; Ils étaient des chasseurs de dragons, après tout.

Sting bailla et se roula en boule à son tour, se collant à la paroi chaude et rassurante avec satisfaction.

Il ne laissera pas tomber, cette fois-ci. Et Weisslogia allait très bientôt lui fournir quelques explications, que ce soit volontairement, ou pas.

* * *

Rogue sentit son ventre gargouiller en entrant dans la tanière qu'il partageait avec Skyadrum, longeant la paroi de la grotte - lisse et parfois striée de marques laissant aisément imaginer la taille et la consistance des griffes du dragon - en silence.

Sous sa forme humaine, sa mère adoptive semblait concentrée sur ce qu'elle était entrain de faire, penchée au dessus d'un chaudron de bronze qu'ils avaient troqué contre de la viande dans un des villages entourant la montagne qui les abritait. Un doux fumet s'en échappait, résultat de longues heures de cuisson.

Rogue eut un sourire en coin presque moqueur en s'approchant. Skyadrum, ses yeux rubis fixés sur les litres de crème où flottaient petit légumes et morceaux de venaison soigneusement choisis - Rogue songea qu'elle avait dut avoir du mal avec les proportions - ne le vit pas, se contentant d'émettre un grognement agacé lorsque le garçon eut un petit rire.

- _« Si ce n'est pas aussi bon que cette femme le prétendait, je te __**jure**__ que je vais lui arracher la tête. », _gronda la dragonne en retroussant instinctivement ses lèvres sur ses dents prononcées, suivant une ligne inscrite sur la page d'un livre de recette d'un ongle étrangement long et à la pointe aiguisée. _« Et puis peut-être la manger, tiens. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »_

L'enfant soupira en se rapprochant. Un ronronnement satisfait s'échappa de sa gorge lorsque Skyadrum l'attira contre sa poitrine pour le serrer contre elle - pour une fois couverte d'une brassière improvisée à partir d'un large morceau de cuir, Skyadrum ayant rapidement comprit, bien que pour une raison qu'elle ne comprenait en revanche absolument pas que ça gênait le jeune garçon de la voir de promener librement sans la moindre trace de pudeur.

- « Je reste un humain. C'est contraire à l'étique, de manger quelqu'un de la même race que soit. Et je la trouve gentille, moi. », répondit le brun en s'approchant de son dîner à venir.

La dragonne le couvait d'un regard maternel.

C'était devenu habituel. Ça ne le gênait plus - ça lui faisait du bien. C'était chaud, c'était probablement plus doux que tout ce qu'il pourrait avoir avec un être humain ; C'était Skyadrum. Ça faisait du bien.

Skyadrum était entrain de frotter sa joie contre la sienne lorsque l'estomac du garçon grogna à nouveau, arrachant un soupir à ce dernier et un ricanement incontrôlé à la plus âgée.

Le Dragon Slayer regarda le contenu du chaudron avec envie ; C'est que pour une fois que Skyadrum s'intéressait aux coutumes humaines et lui offrait la possibilité de manger autre chose que du poisson ou du lapin tout juste cuit et assaisonné à la va vite, il ne comptait pas s'en priver.

Elle sourit en lui tendant une cuillère en bois et sortit de la grotte pour reprendre sa forme animale, ses petits pieds nus tapant contre la paroi irrégulière du sol de pierre.

- _« Je retourne chasser. Pendant ce temps, manges, petit homme. »_

Rogue ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de répéter.

* * *

Sting était accroupi vers le sol, en appui sur ses genoux et un bâton à la main lorsque Weisslogia se posa derrière lui, soulevant un lourd nuage de poussière au passage.

Surpris que son fils ne vienne pas l'accueillir avec plus d'enthousiasme que ça, le dragon claqua des dents et gronda pour faire évacuer sa frustration avant de se pencher à son tour au dessus du blond, curieux.

Sting sourit lorsque son ombre vint recouvrir la partie de son dessin qu'il aimait le moins et continua à tracer la suite du bout de son bâton, concentré.

Agacé de ne pas pouvoir avoir une vue d'ensemble, Weisslogia gronda encore et adopta sa forme humaine dans une vive lueur.

Sting observa le grand homme blond qui se tenait accroupi à côté de lui avant de reprendre son activité.

- _« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »_

Le garçon soupira. Encore deux ou trois traits pour peaufiner le tout, et c'était fini.

On pouvait y voir un rectangle, que Weisslogia identifia comme un bâtiment. Il y avait des enfants autour, certains se tenant debout et par groupes, d'autres visiblement inertes sur le sol. Puis, sous la forme d'une frise ou d'une fresque inscrite à même le sol, le dessin continuait ; Le dragon plissa ses yeux bleus à la vue de la représentation d'autres enfants allongés sur d'autres carrés, un gribouillis qu'il ne parvint pas à identifier au niveau de la poitrine.

Il indiqua cette partie de l'inscription du bout du doigt, curieux.

Sting gronda presque à ce souvenir et se tourna doucement vers lui dans un pauvre sourire.

- « C'est le jour où ils ont implantés les lacrimas, ici. », répondit Sting en tapotant sa poitrine, d'une voix étrangement calme et lointaine. « On était les seuls survivants, tu sais ? Tous les autres... »

Sa phrase se perdit dans un murmure navré.

Ils étaient les puissants, les plus forts. Les survivants, les dompteurs de magie, de dragons - _Les Dragon Slayer._

Mais dans quel but ?

_Et à quel prix ?_

L'ombre d'une grimace de douleur passa sur le visage de Sting lorsque _ça _se fit sentir dans sa poitrine, comme pour appuyer ses réflexions.

Ils étaient forts, certes, mais que pour un moment, un court, trop court moment. Le reste du temps, ils n'étaient pas plus dangereux que des enfants malades - ils _étaient_ des enfants malades.

Il n'était pas rare que Sting ai à s'arrêter au beau milieu d'un entraînement parce que son nez s'était remis à saigner. Encore moins qu'il ai à se lever au beau milieu de la nuit pour aller absorber un peu de luminosité.

Et même si ça s'était arrangé depuis qu'il avait rencontré Weisslogia, ça restait là, persistant, douloureux. Son père, impuissant, ne pouvait que tenter de lui donner de la lumière provenant de sa propre magie, frustré de ne rien pouvoir faire d'autre que de voir son fils agoniser à petit feu.

Une quinte de toux lui brûla la poitrine l'instant d'après, le forçant à se lever. Accroupi près de lui, Weisslogia le couvait d'un regard inquiet.

_- « Depuis combien de temps est-ce que tu n'as pas absorbé de lumière ? »_

Le faible sourire que Sting lui offrit suffit à lui répondre, arrachant un grognement désapprobateur au dragon qui reprit bien vite sa forme animale avant de se pencher vers son fils, anxieux.

Sting fixait le ciel en ouvrant grand la bouche ; Les ombres se firent plus grandes, plus importantes, tandis que la magie provenant de la lumière se faisait aspirer à grandes bouchées.

Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes lorsque ses genoux rencontrèrent douloureusement la terre.

_Ça_ s'était calmé. _Ça_ s'était rassasié. _Ça_ allait le laisser tranquille.

À côté de lui, Weisslogia le fixait en silence. L'air navré que Sting put voir dans ses prunelles claires le fit sourire.

- « T'en fais pas, papa. Ça va aller, je suis plus fort que ça ! », déclara le garçon avec fierté, avant de retourner vers son dessin. « Tu viens voir la suite ? »

Logia cligna des yeux et s'approcha à nouveau, observant avec curiosité la suite de la fresque.

Le dragon eut une sorte de rire en reconnaissant son fils et celui de sa sœur, face aux deux dragons.

Sting ronronna doucement lorsque le dragon vint souffler un peu de chaleur dans ses cheveux.

- _« Tu aurais put me faire plus grand que ça, quand même... J'ai l'air d'un minable lézard... », _se plaignit le dragon blanc dans un grognement vexé.

Le blond ricana et effaça le dessin d'un mouvement du pied.

C'était fini, terminé - _effacé._

La vie continuait.

Weisslogia suivait son fils jusqu'à la petite clairière où ils avaient l'habitude de se rendre lorsqu'il faisait trop chaud lorsque ce dernier se tourna vers lui avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- « Dis, papa, quand est-ce qu'on ira voir Rogue et Skyadrum ? »

Le dragon de lumière soupira et le poussa du bout du museau.

- _« Plus tard. »_, grogna le dragon, plissant les yeux en voyant l'air penaud de son fils.

Logia s'arrêta, pesant le pour et le contre.

Rogue manquait à Sting. Il l'avait bien comprit. Son fils avait ce besoin de voir l'autre et de rester avec lui ; Il ne savait juste pas _pourquoi._

Il soupira à nouveau, s'attirant un regard intrigué et plein d'espoir de la part du garçon. Après ce que Sting venait de lui raconter, il avait besoin de voir Skyadrum, de toute façon, alors…

- _« Hm, bientôt. C'est promis. »_

Sting lui sauta au cou dans un éclat de rire.

* * *

L'homme essuya la gouttelette de sueur qui coulait le long de sa tempe d'un geste nerveux avant de d'avancer vers le bureau qui se trouvait au fond du couloir, escorté par deux soldats arborant le même signe que lui sur leurs blousons sombres.

Il déglutit lorsque les portes de refermèrent derrière lui, fixant le bureau et le siège qui lui tournait le dos.

La voix qui retentit lui glaça le sang d'effroi.

- « Alors comme ça, vous ne les avez pas trouvé ? »

Il déglutit à nouveau et retira sa casquette pour essuyer la sueur qui perlait à son front du bout de sa manche avant de répondre d'une voix peu assurée :

- « S-si monsieur, on les a retrouvés. Ils nous ont surpris et ils ont tué Chris, monsieur. Et puis les...

- Je sais tout ça. Comment ce fait-il que vous vous soyez faits berner par deux enfants, hein ? Vous auriez du être capables de les ramener ! Vous étiez les plus compétents ! », rugit l'homme derrière son bureau en tapant un de ses accoudoirs du poing.

Là, il tremblait carrément. Bougeant nerveusement d'un pied à l'autre, l'homme déglutit à nouveau avant de continuer sur le même ton apeuré.

- « Mais, monsieur... Il y avait des dragons, ils ont prit les petits et... »

La main qui se leva dans les airs le fit taire sur le champ.

- « Des _dragons_, tu dis ? »

Il ne répondit pas, se concentrant sur sa respiration difficile. Un sursaut lui échappa lorsqu'un ricanement raisonna dans le grand bureau.

Le patron riait à gorge déployée, d'un rire qui le gela sur place s'il était possible de se tenir aussi droit et immobile que lui.

- « Bien, bien... », finit-il par souffler après s'être calmé. « Quel jour sommes nous, déjà ? »

L'homme se figea, réfléchissant à toute vitesse avant de répondre.

- « Le 2 juin, monsieur.

- Le 2 juin... Plus que quelques semaines, et nous seront arrivés au 7 juillet. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? »

Il déglutit encore.

- « Non, monsieur. Je ne sais pas. »

Un rire retentit encore, tandis que le fauteuil de tournait avec lenteur.

Les battements de son cœur s'accélèrent davantage à la vue du canon de l'arme pointée vers lui.

- « Bien évidemment. Tu ne sais _rien_, de toute manière. Comprends donc que tu ne m'es plus d'aucune utilité. »

Le coup de feu partit, raisonnant jusqu'au bout du couloir.

* * *

Rogue bailla en allant rejoindre sa mère, perchée au bord d'une falaise surplombant leur tanière douillette de quelques mètres. La nuit fraîche l'aida à garder les yeux ouverts, tandis qu'il escaladait sans peine la paroi rocheuse. Assise en tailleur sous sa forme humaine, Skyadrum tripotait machinalement un des brins d'herbes sur lesquels elle se trouvait, les yeux levés vers le ciel.

À croire qu'elle avait fini par aimer cette forme là, au final ; Elle était certes bien plus vulnérable, mais si c'était pour câliner son fils à loisir, ça en valait bien la peine.

Rogue s'assit à côté d'elle sans un mot. Sa mère l'accueillit d'un ronronnement amusé.

_- « Tu ne dormais pas, petit homme ? »_

Pour toute réponse, l'enfant s'allongea de sorte à ce que sa tête repose sur ses cuisses, faisant doubler la démonstration de satisfaction de sa mère.

C'était agréable. Il faisait bon, ni trop froid, ni trop chaud ; Et puis, les étoiles étaient exceptionnellement belles, scintillant fièrement dans le ciel sombre.

Rogue allait bientôt se rendormir, bercé par les ronronnements de Skyadrum lorsqu'un murmure brisa le silence.

- « Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu es venue faire ? »

Skyadrum posa une main hésitante sur ses cheveux bruns - dont la longueur avait dépassé la nuque depuis la dernière fois qu'il les avait coupé - et lui caressa doucement la tête, de peur de ne pas contrôler sa force et de le blesser.

Elle l'aimait tellement, ce petit. _Son_ petit.

- _« Observer les étoiles. Je n'aime pas ce qu'elles annoncent... », _avait-elle répondu, sa phrase se terminant dans un grondement désapprobateur.

- « Et qu'est-ce qu'elles te disent ? », souffla le garçon, inquiet par la réaction de sa mère adoptive.

Lui aussi, il lisait à travers les étoiles. Seulement, dans son cas, c'était surtout pour se repérer lorsqu'il n'avait aucun autre moyen de le faire.

Skyadrum soupira pour chasser la tension de ses muscles et se pencha pour lui caresser la joue du bout du nez, provoquant un sourire de la part du brun.

Elle souriait aussi, attendrie.

_- « Nous arrivons au 7 juillet, fils. Beaucoup des miens furent tués un 7 juillet... Certains grands dragons, beaucoup plus puissants que Weisslogia et moi ont même dut s'exiler d'eux-mêmes vers un autre monde pour survivre... À ma connaissance, mon frère et moi sommes les derniers à être restés sur Earthland. », _murmura Skyadrum sur un ton aussi doux qu'empreint de nostalgie. _« Cette date ne nous rappelle que de mauvais souvenirs, et les étoiles semblent penser que d'autres s'y rajouteront... »_

Le garçon ne dit rien, silencieux. Enfin, après de longues minutes, il se tourna sur le dos pour observer le visage de Skyadrum.

Son mentor. Sa mère.

- « Qui a fait ça ? », finit-il par demander d'une petite voix, de peur de la brusquer dans ses pensées.

Elle baissa les yeux et posa son regard rubis sur lui, une expression neutre sur le visage. S'il n'y avait pas eut ces caresses, sans doute en aurait-il frissonné de terreur ; Mais c'était sa mère, et il lui faisait confiance.

_- « Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il est, Rogue. La simple évocation de son nom me donne la chair de poule... »_

Il ne releva pas. Néanmoins, pour que même Skyadrum ne l'admette malgré sa fierté légendaire, il se demandait sérieusement à quel point l'homme ou la créature qui avait fait ça pouvait être effrayante, puissante.

La dragonne bailla avant de continuer. Rogue ne l'interrompit pas, conscient qu'il ne ferait que blesser son orgueil et l'agacer, voir carrément la mettre en colère.

_- « Il a été créé par un puissant mage noir. Alors qu'il était au départ censé venir pour apaiser la crise et la guerre que se faisaient ceux de ma race, il a finit par commencer à tuer les pairs, un par un. Nous ne sommes même plus qu'une poignée... »_

Le garçon ne dit rien - elle avait l'air triste, à présent.

_- « Mais qu'importe, maintenant. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire, c'est former des chasseurs de dragons en espérant qu'ils seront assez forts pour le battre et se défendre. J'aime les humains, tu sais. Encore plus après toi. », _ajouta-t-elle dans un ronronnement auquel il répondit vaguement, les yeux recouverts d'un voile de fatigue. _« Je ne veux pas laisser cette race mourir alors que je peux encore faire quelque chose. Je ne laisserai pas ça arriver. », _déclara la dragonne en observant le ciel.

Le Dragon Slayer ne dit rien ; Il n'y avait rien à dire à ça, de toute manière.

Ils regardèrent les étoiles à un moment, silencieux. Skyadrum aimait autant le calme que lui, et il lui en était reconnaissant.

- « … Il me manque, maman. », déclara le brun d'une petite voix en fixant les étoiles, quoi d'avec de plus en plus de difficultés.

Skyadrum frotta doucement sa joue du bout du nez.

- _« Je crois que mon frère me manque aussi, Rogue. Il me manque aussi... »_

Le souffle léger qu'elle perçut lui arracha un regard surpris, tandis qu'elle baissait les yeux. Elle finit par sourire à nouveau ; Rogue s'était endormi, épuisé par sa journée orchestrée par les longues heures de traque et d'entraînement.

Le portant sans le moindre effort apparent, Skyadrum eut un petit rire en descendant la pente douce qui menait jusqu'à leur tanière, ses pieds nus foulant le sol recouvert d'un manteau vert avec grâce et légèreté.

Elle finit par soupirer, une fois Rogue allongé sur sa couche. Il n'avait pas cillé, dormant déjà à poings fermés - ce qui, avec les entraînements qu'il effectuait tous les jours, était finalement assez compréhensif.

Le regard de la dragonne de voila de pensées, tandis qu'elle le regardait dormir.

Depuis quand ne s'était-elle pas sentie aussi heureuse, aussi comblée ? Depuis combien de temps ce sentiment de solitude n'était pas venu l'assaillir, accompagnant ses nuits et ses pensées ?

Toujours sous sa forme humaine, Skyadrum regarda Rogue dormir encore quelques minutes et s'allongea sur la petite place restante de la couche face à lui, toujours sous sa forme humaine. Comme par instinct, le brun alla de blottir contre elle lorsqu'elle passa un bras autour de son corps, aussi précautionneusement que possible.

La dragonne sourit, savourant la sensation de son petit cœur contre le sien, de sa peau contre la sienne, respirant son odeur à plein poumons pour s'en imprégner, définitivement.

- _« Je t'aime tellement, mon petit homme... »_

* * *

- « White drive ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Le dragon blanc l'examina attentivement avant de répondre.

_- « C'est ce qui te permettra de parvenir à ta forme la plus puissante en tant que Dragon Slayer ; La Dragon Force. Tu ne feras plus au absorber ou utiliser la lumière, Sting. Tu **seras** la lumière. Tu seras presque invincible. »_

Le blond ouvrit de grands yeux surpris. _Alors il pouvait être encore plus puissant que ce qu'il n'était ?! _

Le dragon émit un grognement.

_- « Seulement, vu l'état actuel des choses, j'ai peur que ça ne t'épuise trop... Tu te sens mieux, depuis ta dernière crise ? »_

Sting grimaça et acquiesça silencieusement. Son père en était même venu à parler de _« crise » _lorsque le lacrima lui demandait davantage de magie...

Finalement, ce truc n'aura pas été que bénéfique.

_- « Je me suis renseigné à ce propos. », _déclara soudainement Weisslogia en regardant l'eau du ruisseau sur lequel il était allongé couler le long de ses écailles d'autant plus brillantes._ « Le lacrima n'est pas censé avoir cet effet là sur le corps humain. Il y a eut d'autres cas avant, mais jamais de telles complications n'avaient été signalées. »_

Sting baissa les yeux. Cela signifierait donc qu'il serait faible... ?

_- « J'imagine que Rogue et toi étiez plus jeunes qu'eux lorsque vous l'avez eut. Ou qu'ils ne contrôlent plus la quantité de magie que le lacrima devrait absorber... », _continua le dragon, songeur. _« Est-ce que tu sais si Rogue avait ce genre de problèmes ? »_

Weisslogia regretta sa question à la seconde même où le regard dépité de son fils se posa sur lui.

Sting refoula un grognement. Il se fichait de lui ou quoi ? Il l'envoyait paître à chaque fois qu'il réclamait son ami, et il osait lui parler de _lui_, lui qui évitait toujours le sujet ?

Le dragon soupira en roulant sur le côté de sorte à se retrouver sur le dos dans un fracas retentissant. Au loin, un groupe d'oiseaux affolés s'envolèrent précipitamment.

Sting le fusillait toujours du regard, un grondement furieux raisonnant aux alentours lorsque son père perdit patience.

_- « Ne me grognes pas dessus, fils. Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point j'ai horreur de ça. »_

Pour tout réponse, Sting renifla bruyamment et se dirigea vers la sortie de la clairière, toujours aussi en colère.

Le dragon soupira.

_- « Sting, reviens ici. _

- Nan. »

Weisslogia plissa les yeux. Sting, lui, dos à son père, souriait de toutes ses dents. Que c'était bon de désobéir et de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, parfois.

Il finit tout de même par tomber dans un tas de fougères, immobile, complètement paralysé. Derrière lui, le dragon rit bruyamment avant de s'approcher à pas lents et paresseux.

Le blond le vit se pencher vers lui dans un sourire, tout juste capable de bouger assez pour pouvoir cligner des yeux et respirer.

_- « Ça, c'est ce qu'on appelle la __**griffure du dragon de lumière**__. Inutile de te décrire son effet, j'imagine. », _ricana Weisslogia avant d'attraper un morceau de son pantalon entre ses dents. _« Rentrons, maintenant. Nous nous entraînerons demain. »_

Sting ne pût que marmonner un flot d'injures qui ne firent que redoubler les rires du dragon de lumière. Néanmoins, un sourire vint se peindre à ses lèvres, tandis qu'il se montrait incapable de résister et rejoignit bien vite son père dans son hystérie.

Il avait certes perdu un frère, Sting ne regrettait ces deux ans pour rien au monde.

Parce qu'il y avait gagné l'amour d'un père.

* * *

_( Non non, on ne sent absolument pas que j'ai été très inspirée par Assassin's Creed 3 pour ce chapitre... )_

Hop ! J'attends vos impressions, éventuelles remarques ou critique.. Euh, si vous voyez des incohérences, dites le moi, hein. Pour les fautes, j'ai un peu de mal à me relire quand ça devient trop long, n'hésitez pas à me les signaler x)

Prochain chapitre, sûrement quelques péripéties, une chute avec tout plein de suspense... Celui d'après sera bien moins joyeux par contre.

Enfin vous verrez bien ! Merci pour votre lecture et à bientôt ! :)

_Bymeha_


	5. Chapitre 4

Bonjour ou bonsoir ! :D

Tout d'abord, toutes mes excuses pour cet énooooooorme retard. J'espère m'être rattrapée avec chapitre ( plutôt long ), et avec une dose de suspense qui devrait vous combler de tout plein de petites questions.

Merci à ceux qui continuent de me suivre et qui me donnent leur avis - au combien inestimables - à la fin de chaque chapitre, vous m'êtes indispensables ! Bonne lecture, en espérant vous avoir satisfait !

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Fairy Tail ainsi que son univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

Tout était beau.

Tout était beau, lumineux, d'abord blanc, puis bleu, puis rose, avant de prendre une teinte mauve au dégradé rouge-orangé, effaçant le bleu sombre et étoilé d'une aquarelle aux teintes de plus en plus chaudes et matinales. À toutes ces douces couleurs s'ajoutaient parfois quelques notes dorées, fruit des premiers rayons du soleil qui se levait lentement, paresseusement, réchauffant doucement la terre de ses bras invisibles et pourtant éclatants.

La lune flottait encore dans le ciel, aussi réticente que son opposé. L'une refusait de se coucher, l'autre hésitait encore à se lever. Sous eux, l'ombre de grandes ailes déployées parcourait les nuages à l'aspect cotonneux, passant d'une apparence bleue et violacée à un blanc qui se teinta à son tour d'orange et d'or, écumant l'étendue immense et claire comme du cristal du ciel. Parfois, l'enfant pouvait distinguer les flancs de la montagne - de _leur_ montagne, de leur maison - qu'ils venaient de quitter, tantôt gris, à cause des rocs massifs, tantôt verts, lorsqu'ils survolaient la forêt entrecoupée de rubans argentés dans lesquels ils avaient à peine le temps de se voir, entre deux nuages frais et humides au toucher. Et c'est avec fascination qu'il pût voir la terre s'éveiller en même temps que le ciel, la vie éclater au grand jour au lever du soleil, tous ces petits êtres fourmillant entre les arbres et sur les chemins, planant dans le ciel ou nageant dans la rivière.

Tout était beau, vivant. Tout était_ parfait._

L'air, frais, lui fouettait agréablement le visage, ébouriffait ses cheveux blonds, le maintenant éveillé et terriblement vivant ; Et tout était beau, tout était vivant, tout était incroyablement réel. _Sting était vivant._

Un grondement affectueux fit vibrer les écailles miroitantes du dragon, qui semblaient attirer les éclats de lumières pour les avaler. Après un accord silencieux de la part de son père, Sting protégea ses yeux d'une main et se nourrit à son tour des rayons solaires, presque solennellement ; Il s'agissait des premiers, des plus purs, de la toute première source de lumière - de chaleur, de vie, d'énergie.

Un sourire vint étirer ses lèvres, dévoilant une dentition particulièrement prononcée ; _Délicieux._ S'il n'avait pas voulu rater une seule miette du spectacle qui s'offrait à lui, sûrement en aurait-il fermé les yeux de plaisir - mais il se contentait de sourire, une exclamation débordant d'admiration s'échappant parfois de sa gorge.

Tout était beau. Le monde était là, sous ses pieds, regorgeant de ressources et prêt à l'accueillir, lui, le puissant. Tout était parfait ; Il avait une famille, un père, bien qu'un peu étrange et peu commun, mais un vrai. Il était vivant, fort, puissant, portant un handicap qu'il arrivait de mieux en mieux à contrôler. Le monde était _parfait_ - et qu'importe ce qu'il avait eut à endurer pour arriver jusque là, qu'importe qu'il ait souffert, qu'on lui ait tout arraché, tout pris.

Sting était libre. Libre de vivre, libre d'aimer, libre de sourire et de rire, libre de courir, de crier, de se battre pour survivre, de jouer, de grandir ; _Il était libre._

Et bon sang, que c'était bon, d'être libre, de voler, de tout dominer.

Weisslogia répondit à l'écho des cris de joie de son fils par un rugissement qui raisonna jusque dans l'immense vallée qu'ils venaient de quitter, provoquant l'envol précipités des oiseaux et le départ craintif des autres animaux, faisant trembler la montagne et frémir les êtres qui la peuplaient.

Ils étaient les puissants. Les dieux du ciel, les fils du soleil, les dompteurs du vent, les maîtres de la terre.

Ils étaient les puissants. Les imbattables, les seigneurs, c'était eux. Le premier qui tentera de barrer leur chemin sera réduit au néant, dans la plus belle lumière qui soit. Le moindre soucis, ils le balaieraient, avec leur lumière, si pure, si grande.

Ils étaient la lumière.

Sting éclata de rire lorsque le dragon monta soudainement en altitude avant de foncer en piquet vers le sol, l'enfant s'agrippant de toutes des forces à un de nombreux pics qui se dressaient sur l'échine de son père pour ne pas s'en séparer tant la vitesse était grande.

Que c'était bon, d'avoir une famille. De l'amour, de la vie partout où il posait les yeux, tout un monde qui ne demandait qu'à être exploré.

Sting ne ressentît qu'un bref pincement au cœur en voyant la terre où il avait passé ces deux dernières années s'éloigner d'eux ; Il n'était pas triste.

Il y avait gagné un père.

Il partait pour retrouver un frère.

Au loin, un jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs s'arrêta, plissant ses yeux rubis pour tenter d'apercevoir ce qu'il pensait avoir vu, à travers l'éclair blanc qui venait de traverser son champ de vision. Quelques instants plus tard, le soleil s'y reflétant, des écailles blanches apparurent, suivies d'immenses ailes transportant la créature toute aussi grande à laquelle elle appartenait, un petit garçon aux cheveux blonds juché sur sa nuque.

Dans le ciel, planant au dessus des nuages en se laissant porter par le vent volait un gigantesque dragon blanc.

Un sourire presque carnassier vint se peindre sur le visage au teint mat orné de clous métalliques de l'homme, qui balança son sac par dessus son épaule avant d'humer l'air ; Le vent soufflait vers les hautes plaines de l'est, accompagné par un vent frais de fin d'été. Vu la trajectoire que prenait actuellement la créature, il y avait de grandes chances qu'elle s'y dirige aussi - mais pourquoi ?

Il étira un instant les muscles de ses jambes, sur lesquelles commençaient à se faire sentir l'effet des longues heures de marche qu'il venait de faire. Il connaissait les dragons comme des créatures solitaires, vivant à la limite à deux ou trois lorsqu'il y avait conception d'œufs, mais surtout peu enclin à quitter leurs tanières, quelle que soit la saison ; Pourquoi donc celui-ci s'en allait-il si soudainement, alors que le gibier était ici plus qu'abondant ?

Un soupir songeur brisa le silence, ponctué par le souffle du vent qui balayait régulièrement la plaine. En tout cas, ça avait le mérite de l'intriguer.

- « Bah... Ça a peut-être un lien avec Meta. », pensa-t-il soudainement à voix haute en se massant machinalement la nuque.

Alors, tirant un morceau de fer de sa poche qu'il commença à mâchonner, le mage de Phantom Lord se remit en marche vers l'est, les ferrailles dissimulées dans son sac tintant au rythme de ses pas actifs.

* * *

Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir.

Skyadrum marchait sous l'ombre des arbres de la forêt la plus proche, sous sa forme humaine. Le vent qui souleva ses mèches ne la fit même pas frissonner, malgré le peu de vêtements qui la recouvraient ; Elle restait un dragon, après tout. Un dragon ne craignait pas le froid ou le vent, qu'il s'agisse d'une brise fraîche ou d'un blizzard violent. Un dragon ne craignait pas les intempéries, les effets du temps.

Mais alors, quelle était cette angoisse qui lui enserrait la poitrine et venait planter des pics d'inquiétude de toute part de son cœur, autrefois si solitaire et fidèle à lui-même ? Pourquoi ne parvenait-elle pas à trouver le repos, rongée par l'inquiétude provoquée par ce qu'elle avait put lire dans les étoiles ?

Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. C'était là, sans qu'elle sache tout à fait ce dont il s'agissait, sans qu'elle puisse réellement y faire quoi que ce soit ; Une certitude.

_Rogue._ Quelqu'un, quelque chose, n'importe quoi voulait le lui reprendre, lui arracher son bonheur. Rogue était en danger - constamment. Et pourtant, la voilà qui s'aventurait loin de lui ; Est-ce que ça faisait d'elle une mauvaise mère ?

Le craquement des branches provoqué par le vent s'infiltrant entre celles-ci la détendit quelque peu, tandis que la pression sur ses épaules se relâchait doucement. La voilà qui se mettait à réfléchir comme une humaine…

Skyadrum sourit sans s'en rendre compte, les yeux brillants d'un sentiment qu'elle-même ne parvenait pas à expliquer.

Rogue l'avait-il changée à ce point ?

Elle finit par s'arrêter, lorsqu'une odeur étrangère vint perturber ses sens. Aux aguets, Skyadrum se retourna vivement et scruta la pénombre, prête à se fondre en un ombre pour s'enfuir.

- « Qui est là ? », finit-elle par demander, d'une voix étrangement plus humaine qu'elle l'avait été.

Son cœur se serra à nouveau ; Tout ça, c'était uniquement grâce à Rogue. Ce monde qu'elle pouvait enfin redécouvrir d'en bas, c'était grâce à Rogue.

Cet amour qui l'emplissait et la comblait à chaque instant, c'était grâce à Rogue._ C'était_ Rogue.

Elle attendit quelques minutes en silence, le cœur battant. Enfin, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à rebrousser chemin, un homme apparût sur le chemin, son visage faiblement éclairé par la lueur pâle et surnaturelle de la lune.

Skyadrum s'était figée. Cette odeur, cette apparence, ces yeux…

- « T'as l'oreille vachement fine. Je pensais avoir été silencieux, pourtant. »

Rien que le fait d'entendre sa voix, grave, profonde, suffit à faire battre son cœur plus vite et à faire trembler ses mains, presque moites. Elle ne répondit pas, prudente ; Qu'était-il, en réalité ?

Son odeur n'était pas tout à fait celle d'un humain. Ses pupilles étrangement semblables aux siennes et ses dents, luisant à la lueur de la lune et familièrement pointues non plus.

_Alors qu'était-il ?_

Se faisant violence pour ne pas retrousser ses lèvres sur ses dents, comme le voulait son instinct primaire, la dragonne essaya de se détendre et finit par demander, d'une voix plus tremblante qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé :

- « Qui es-tu ? »

Elle crut le voir sourire, distinguant à moitié ce qui ressemblait à des… clous, sur son visage. Il avait quelque chose de sauvage, de presque carnassier, un air de prédateur.

La dragonne chassa ses pensées et se reprit, levant légèrement le menton avec fierté ; Elle était un dragon. Que pouvait faire quelqu'un comme lui face à ça ?

- « J'm'appelle Gajeel. T'aurais pas vu un dragon dans les parages ? Ça fait plusieurs jours que j'en piste un… »

Skyadrum s'était figée, les yeux arrondis par la peur.

_Rogue._

L'autre, qui observait les alentours avec curiosité ne vit pas l'angoisse qui passa sur son visage, déformant ses traits. Alors ils l'avaient trouvé ? Ils venaient le reprendre ?

- « Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux savoir ça ? », fit Skyadrum, sur un ton à peine plus agressif qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Gajeel avait haussé un sourcil - ou du moins, une rangée d'objets en métal.

- « J'ai juste cru qu'il se dirigeait par ici, alors j'suis venu l'attendre. T'habites dans le coin ? »

Elle acquiesça avec difficulté, l'esprit en ébullition - et ailleurs, surtout. L'avait-il vue ? Un autre dragon se dirigeait-il vers eux ?

Ses yeux se recouvrèrent d'un voile de pensées. À sa connaissance, il ne restait que son frère, elle, et cette autre abomination qu'était Acnologia, dont seul le nom suffisait à la faire trembler de peur. Ou alors…

Weisslogia avait-il décidé de la rejoindre ?

Elle le voyait un peu mieux, à présent. Il essayait à son tour de distinguer ses traits, visiblement intrigué. Skyadrum désigna le tatouage qu'il avait au bras, découvert.

- « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Gajeel sembla sceptique un moment.

- « C'est la marque de ma guilde, Phantom Lord. Et toi, tu fais partie d'une guilde ?

- Non. », répondit aussitôt la dragonne en fuyant son regard. « Je n'habite pas en ville non plus. J'évite les… Les autres. »

Elle avait failli dire _« les humains »_. Mais après tout, était-elle si différente que cela d'eux ?

Il ne releva pas, observant à nouveau les alentours. Skyadrum baissa les yeux, songeuse ; Son odeur lui était terriblement familière. Qu'était-il ?

Ses yeux, ses dents, ses sens qu'elle avait deviné plus développés que la norme rien qu'à la façon dont il bougeait la tête pour mieux percevoir le craquement d'une branche lorsque l'écureuil qui les observait depuis l'autre côté du chemin, tout ça lui était trop familier.

- « Tu es un Dragon Slayer, n'est-ce pas ? »

Gajeel se tourna vers elle, surpris. Skyadrum se maudit pour son tact décidemment digne de celui d'un dragon et lui offrit un sourire timide pour rendre son rôle de jeune fille des bois plus crédible. Tant qu'il ne découvrait pas qu'elle était une de ces créatures qu'il recherchait, tout irait bien pour Rogue et elle.

- « Euh, ouais. Celui qui m'a appris la magie était un dragon, d'ailleurs. Je le cherche aussi. C'est pour ça que je voulais trouver l'autre.

- Comment était l'autre ? »

Il sembla surpris - agréablement surpris, même. Quelqu'un qui croyait en l'existence de dragons, vraiment ?

- « Blanc, je crois. Celui que je recherche est un peu plus grand. Il s'appelle Metallicana. »

Skyadrum sourit davantage, heureuse de savoir que son frère venait la rejoindre, et à présent plus touchée qu'autre chose. Alors il s'agissait du fils du grand Metallicana…

Elle s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que le soleil commençait à se lever. Immédiatement, ses pensées allèrent vers Rogue, qu'elle avait laissé à l'abri du froid de la nuit pour s'aérer l'esprit ; Il s'inquiétera sûrement en voyant qu'elle n'était pas à ses côtés.

- « Il faut que j'y aille. Mon fils m'attend. »

Et elle le laissa planté là, pressée de retrouver l'objet de toutes ses inquiétudes.

Skyadrum s'était déjà éloignée de quelques pas lorsque la main du Dragon Slayer sur son épaule l'arrêta. Elle se dégagea immédiatement de sa poigne - insaisissable, comme une ombre - et se tourna vers lui, ses grandes prunelles rubis brillant de curiosité.

- « T'es bizarre, toi. Comment tu t'appelles, déjà ? »

La dragonne sourit, certaine de ne lui avoir pourtant pas dévoilé son identité ; Alors il se doutait de quelque chose. Néanmoins, elle se contenta d'émettre un petit rire avant de répondre :

- « Appelle-moi Sky. »

* * *

Rogue se réveilla avec difficulté, quelque peu perdu. L'absence de Skyadrum fut sans nul doute la première chose dont il se rendit compte, tandis qu'il se protégeait les yeux d'une main de la lueur trop forte d'un soleil de fin de matinée. Un soupir navré et probablement déçu s'en suivit ; Ce n'était pas la première fois ce mois-ci.

Le garçon finit par s'asseoir en tailleur sur sa couche, une fois parfaitement réveillé. Sans prévenir, un élan d'inquiétude et d'angoisse vint lui provoquer un douloureux pincement au cœur, tandis qu'il fixait le sol en silence.

Sa mère avait un comportement étrange, ces temps-ci. Elle se montrait de plus en plus pensive, parfois tellement plongée dans ses pensées qu'il devait la secouer pour la ramener à elle. Alors son regard rubis se posait sur lui, lointain, encore plongé dans des angoisses qu'il ne comprenait pas - et ça avait tendance à l'effrayer, l'attrister, même.

Ce qu'il lisait dans ses yeux n'était qu'une pure et simple faiblesse, un handicap qu'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre. Il y trouvait un océan de tristesse, auquel s'ajoutait parfois une étonnante nostalgie ; Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait manquer à un dragon au point qu'il ne puisse plus en dormir la nuit ?

Rogue soupira à la vue des nombreuses traces de griffes dans la paroi autrefois plus ou moins lisse de la roche de leur tanière ; Skyadrum avait encore eut une nuit agitée. Parfois, en la voyant remuer dans son sommeil, il craignait presque qu'elle ne le blesse accidentellement, tant ses mouvements pouvaient être violents.

Le Dragon Slayer examina sa main de plus près. En cas de besoin, il avait les capacités et le pouvoir de l'arrêter et de la mettre hors d'état de nuire, au moins le temps qu'elle reprenne conscience ; Mais Rogue pourrait il vraiment s'en prendre à sa propre mère ?

L'enfant soupira à nouveau. S'étira. Passa une main songeuse dans ses cheveux. Bailla. Soupira, fermement résolu.

Enfin, Rogue se dirigea vers l'entrée de la taverne, le ventre vide - de nourriture, en tout cas, mais terriblement plein d'angoisse.

Il était temps qu'il mette certaines choses au clair.

* * *

Rogue était occupé à laver le peu de vêtements qu'il avait dans un bac d'eau, installé sur une pierre lisse et encore chaude d'un soleil d'après-midi aux abords de la rivière lorsque Skyadrum releva soudainement la tête dans un couinement surpris, les sens en alerte. Les mains plongées dans l'eau savonneuse, son fils releva silencieusement la tête, fixant la dragonne avec inquiétude.

- « Il y a un problème ? »

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, scrutant le ciel de ses iris rouges tout en humant l'air de façon presque frénétique, sa tête massive bougeant sans arrêt. Sceptique, Rogue la fixait dans rien dire, replaçant en arrière les mèches de ses cheveux trop longues qui lui gênaient la vue.

Skyadrum bondit dans les airs et s'éleva sur quelques mètres pour observer le périmètre qui les entourait, pas tout à fait désintéressée, mais pas tout à fait inquiète non plus - juste surprise. Le garçon fronça les sourcils en la voyant s'éloigner davantage ; Elle n'allait tout de même pas le laisser ici, hein ?

Soudainement, alors qu'il pensait que sa mère s'était définitivement calmée et qu'elle allait enfin lui expliquer ce qu'il se passait, la dragonne se détourna brusquement et poussa un long rugissement vers le ciel, attaquant sans le vouloir les tympans de Rogue qui se dépêcha de plaquer ses mains sur ses oreilles, dans le but vain de les protéger.

- « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

-_ Il est temps, petit homme._ », répondit simplement Skyadrum de sa voix profonde en posant un regard plein de sagesse et de cet amour maternel qu'il n'avait vu chez elle que pour lui, dont la mine se décomposa au fur et à mesure que la portée de ces paroles lui parvenait.

_« Il est temps. »_

Sans lui laisser le temps de s'expliquer, Rogue vida la bassine dans l'herbe et abandonna les vêtements au soleil, afin d'avoir les mains libres et de grimper sur l'échine de la dragonne, qui plia docilement le cou pour le laisser monter. Quelques feuilles mortes s'élevèrent en même temps que la créature lorsqu'elle bondit de rocher en rocher pour monter plus facilement en altitude, avant de finalement prendre son envol en soulevant un épais nuage de poussière.

Le cœur battant, Rogue scruta les lieux avec autant de frénésie que sa mère, un sourire de plus en plus prononcé se peignant sur ses lèvres.

Ils allaient se revoir. Ils allaient de retrouver. Enfin !

- « Encore un tout petit peu, Sting... »

Bientôt ; _Bien plus tôt qu'ils ne l'auraient pensé._

* * *

Sting avait sentit son cœur s'affoler dans sa poitrine à l'entente d'un rugissement qu'il reconnut immédiatement comme celui de Skyadrum, si proche qu'il aurait pût désespérer de se croire entrain de rêver.

Parce que c'était trop beau. Trop beau pour qu'il puisse y croire, trop beau pour que ça puisse réellement se réaliser - et pourtant.

Le Dragon Slayer de lumière sentit que Weisslogia perdait de l'allure et ralentissait, tandis que son rythme cardiaque faisait tout le contraire. Il souriait sans pouvoir y faire quoi que ce soit, se retournant frénétiquement dans l'espoir de distinguer une forme à travers les épais nuages ; Mais il sentit tout de même son cœur se serrer en voyant que son père ralentissait aussi, de moins en moins sûr, et une légère appréhension vint l'assaillir et nourrir ses doutes.

Sting avait-il manqué à Rogue autant qu'il lui avait manqué à lui ? Avait-il lui aussi demandé à le revoir, durant ses deux années où ils s'étaient endurcis, entrainés, où ils avaient grandit et aimé chacun de leur côté ? Aurait-il changé au point qu'il ne puisse plus le reconnaître ? Le trouvera-t-il changé, trop différent pour qu'il daigne s'intéresser à lui, à sa maladresse, à son attitude aux tendances désinvoltes ?

Le ronronnement poussé par son père sous ses mains le rassura quelque peu ; Qu'importe. Il avait Weisslogia, maintenant. Lui et son père n'avaient besoin de rien d'autre pour vivre - au pire, parce que Sting l'avait bien comprit, il avait besoin de Rogue pour survivre.

Une ombre nostalgique vint souligner ses iris clairs ; Rogue n'était pas ce genre de personnes, de toute façon. Et bien qu'il ait constamment l'air lointain, trop prudent pour n'accorder ne serait-ce qu'un toucher, il était au fond bien plus gentil et attentionné à ce qui l'entourait qu'à ce qu'il laissait paraître. N'était-ce pas lui qui l'avait guidé dans le froid pendant des jours en lui accordant toutes les pauses dont il avait besoin sans broncher ? Après tout, ne l'avait-il pas rassuré autant que lui l'avait fait, lors de ces nuits sans sommeil, rythmées par les assauts de cauchemars incessants ?

Le blond secoua la tête et soupira longuement avant de se rendre compte qu'il tremblait, mué d'une douce euphorie qui ne fit qu'augmenter à la vue de la terre, toute proche.

Et lorsqu'enfin son regard se posa sur des écailles sombres et des pics acérés, Sting crut que son cœur s'était arrêté de battre. Il bondit douloureusement dans sa poitrine lorsque son regard céruléen en croisa un autre, dont la teinte rubis éveilla nombre de souvenirs dans son esprit.

Le demi-sourire de Rogue suffit à le faire chavirer.

Il avait changé, grandit. Ses cheveux autrefois courts étaient désormais assez longs pour que sa frange ne cache une bonne partie de son front, recouvrant même sa nuque. Vêtu d'un simple pantalon de toile assez similaire au sien, il devait faire approximativement la même taille que lui ; Et il était là, et il souriait, l'attendait.

Rogue souriait.

Ce même sourire s'agrandit lorsqu'il vit Sting sauter du dos de son père avant même que celui-ci ne se pose pour courir dans sa direction, les yeux brillants et les joues à peine colorées par cette euphorie prenante, de plus en plus présente - et quelque part, un vide dans sa poitrine se remplit à la vue de ce sourire, de cette espèce de naïveté qu'il dégageait, avec ses cheveux blonds en bataille, sa boucle d'oreille qui attrapait les rayons d'un soleil couchant, ses quenottes qui brillaient tout autant, comprenant ses canines acérées qui l'avaient tant intrigué, au départ.

Ils roulèrent dans la poussière sur plusieurs mètres lorsque Sting lui sauta à proprement parler dessus, ses éclats de rire brisant le silence qui régnait dans la vallée. Rogue ne pût que le rejoindre sous le regard attendri de Skyadrum, qui échangea caresses et grondements affectueux avec son frère avant de se relever.

_Que c'était bon, de pouvoir enfin se retrouver._

Weisslogia émit à son tour un grognement approbateur en s'étendant sur l'herbe tendre, échangeant un long regard avec sa comparse - sa semblable, sa sœur, celle avec qui il avait partagé toute une vie - avant de reporter son attention sur les enfants, qui commencèrent doucement à se reconnaître, à se réapprendre, le léger malaise qui avait pût s'instaurer entre eux - s'il y en avait eut un - se dissipant bien vite pour laisser place à l'habitude et à la familiarité, tandis que des éclats de rire et des exclamations enthousiastes venaient résonner aux alentours.

Les dragons eurent un regard aussi attendri qu'amusé en les voyant parcourir l'étendue émeraude de leurs petites jambes, l'un comme l'autre se faisant une joie de faire une démonstration de leur pouvoir respectif à l'autre enfant. De longues minutes plus tard, Skyadrum rappela à elle son petit, prête à les mener à leur tanière.

La lueur qu'elle perçut dans le regard de son frère l'inquiéta suffisamment pour qu'elle lui intime de le suivre, silencieusement.

Le premier du mois de juillet pointait le bout de son nez. Et elle, son petit, son frère et le fils de celui-ci étaient aux premières loges d'un événement qui ne présageait rien de bon - rien, _rien_ de bon.

* * *

Le regard de Skyadrum s'assombrit à la vue d'un point blanc dans le ciel qui disparut soudainement. Une autre étoile s'était éteinte - encore -, signe que ce qu'elle redoutait tant allait certainement arriver. Mais pourquoi maintenant, alors qu'on venait de lui offrir un bonheur qu'elle avait jadis tant espéré, un fils qu'on ne lui avait pas accordé ? Pourquoi ainsi ?

- « Eh, Sky. Pourquoi tu tires une tête comme ça ? »

Son visage de femme se teinta de surprise, tandis qu'elle se tournait vers son interlocuteur. Nonchalamment assis sur une pierre, il la fixait de son regard rubis, perplexe. Skyadrum sourit - d'une façon plus humaine, plus douce, qu'elle avait apprit grâce à Rogue, à son merveilleux petit homme, à son fils - et s'approcha de lui dans un soupir, ses longs cheveux noirs voletant au grès du vent, étrangement silencieux. D'une apparence presque semblable à la sienne, du fait que la couleur de leur chevelure et de leurs yeux soit semblable, il la regarda se mouvoir avec cette grâce étrange et sauvage qu'il lui connaissait, différente, pas tout à fait naturelle, tandis qu'elle marchait - volait - vers lui, d'une allure telle qu'on aurait pût penser qu'elle se laissait glisser sur une ombre.

Skyadrum était différente. Gajeel l'avait comprit au premier regard, lors de cette nuit où elle était soudainement apparu au milieu d'une clairière faiblement éclairée par le pâle halo de la lune. Vêtue de manière semblable à cet instant, elle ne portait que deux ridicules pagnes de peau en guise de vêtements, et il pouvait trouver dans ses cheveux emmêlés des feuilles mortes et de petites brindilles, lorsqu'elle ne les portait pas attachés dans ce qui ressemblait à une longue tresse faite de façon rapide et maladroite. Mais ça ne semblait pas la gêner plus que ça ; Au contraire, elle lui avait dit aimer la condition dans laquelle elle se trouvait, parce qu'elle pouvait évoluer dans la nature sans craindre le regard qu'on pourrait poser sur elle.

Gajeel s'était contenté d'arquer un sourcil fait de piercings métalliques, sceptique, avant de finalement hausser les épaules, indifférent - en apparence, du moins ; Peut-être parce qu'il était trop fier pour montrer sa curiosité, trop fier pour s'avouer vaincu dans le petit jeu qu'elle avait instauré entre eux, trop fier pour lui poser directement la question qui lui brûlait au lèvres.

Qui était-elle vraiment ? Qu'était-elle, en réalité, derrière cette apparence chétive de jeune femme tout droit sortie des bois ?

À vrai dire, il n'était même pas sûre qu'elle soit humaine, avec son attitude si… différente, sa voix lointaine, trop sage, trop mature pour la jeune femme qu'elle avait l'air d'être - et son odeur, cette familiarité et cette sérénité que sa présence parvenait à dégager, ces souvenirs qu'elle éveillait chez lui, par un regard, un sourire, un battement de cils, un soupir.

Il lui avait demandé ce qu'elle était réellement ; Elle s'était contentée de lui offrir un sourire des plus mystérieux et de disparaître dans la forêt, sans prévenir. Lorsqu'ils se voyaient, c'est parce qu'elle l'avait décidé - et pas autrement.

Elle s'arrêta face à lui, et son sourire s'effrita peu à peu à mesure que ses pensées l'assaillaient à nouveau, plus fort encore si c'était possible, recouvrant son regard d'un voile songeur.

Tous ces sentiments, aussi bien humains que ceux qu'elle ressentait en tant que dragon menaçaient de la briser, allant et venant comme s'écraseraient de furieuses vagues sur un rivage déjà fragile. Skyadrum avait peur - peur en tant que dragon, peur en tant qu'humaine, peur en tant que mère.

Le regard déterminé de Gajeel la rappela à la réalité, tandis qu'il se levait pour se remettre à marcher. Sans un mot, elle le suivit à travers un chemin qui menait aux sous-bois, plongée dans ses pensées.

Elle évalua le Dragon Slayer de métal du regard et sourit, avec une pointe de nostalgie. Le grand Metallicana en personne aurait été fier de voir ce que son fils était devenu. Et même s'il résidait dans les recoins de son cœur encore un peu trop de ténèbres, Skyadrum restait persuadée qu'il ne pensait que faire de son mieux, au fond ; Comment lui en vouloir, après tout ?

- « Gajeel ?

- Hm ?

- ... Je veux que tu me fasses une promesse, chasseur de dragons. »

Le Dragon Slayer de fer fronça les sourcils en se tournant vers elle, perplexe à l'entente de ce ton dur et solennel qu'elle venait d'employer. Qu'est-ce qu'une femme comme elle - si c'en était une - pouvait bien attendre de lui ?

- « Ça dépend. Tu veux quoi ?

- S'il m'arrive quelque chose, aide mon fils. N'importe comment, du moment qu'il puisse s'en sortir par ses propres moyens. Entraîne-le. Apprends-lui à survivre et à se battre. »

Skyadrum se rendit compte de son brusque arrêt lorsque son visage vint percuter son omoplate, du fait qu'il soit plus grand qu'elle. Silencieuse, elle fixa son dos sans rien dire, le cœur battant ; Depuis quand avait-elle accepté de laisser sa fierté de côté au point de demander de l'aide à un humain ?

Enfin, après ce qui lui parut être une éternité, Gajeel soupira longuement avant de répondre, sur un ton qu'elle savait faussement agacé :

- « Hm. Je verrai ce que je peux faire. »

Skyadrum sourit, reconnaissante, avant de se remettre à la suivre une fois qu'il eut reprit son rythme de marche, parfois si rapide qu'elle devait courir pour que ses petites jambes ne le rattrapent.

Les larmes lui piquait les yeux, aussi bien provoquées par le désespoir, la peur et la colère ; Pas son petit.

Pas son petit à elle. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de lui reprendre Rogue, de lui faire du mal. Ils ne pouvaient pas.

Ils n'en avaient pas le droit.

Pas son petit, son fils, son bébé, son élève, son petit homme à elle. Pas Rogue. N'importe quoi, mais pas ça. Qu'ils lui arrachent toutes ses écailles une par une s'ils le voulaient, qu'ils lui fracassent la tête jusqu'à ce qu'elle en devienne méconnaissable. Mais pas Rogue. Qu'ils lui broient directement le cœur, s'ils voulaient simplement lui faire du mal ; L'effet serait le même.

Le regard du Dragon Slayer se posa sur elle, hésitant.

Depuis quand s'autorisait-il à faire de telles promesses à une presque inconnue ? Depuis quand s'était-il surprit à ressentir ce sentiment de pitié, de compassion envers Skyadrum, dont il ne connaissait que le nom et l'existence d'un fils ?

Gajeel finit par soupirer et poussa la jeune femme du doigt ; Elle recula de quelques pas et leva vers lui un regard surpris, suivi d'un sourire reconnaissant. Le Dragon Slayer se retourna sans rien dire et reprit sa marche. Elle lui faisait penser à Juvia, parfois…

Consciente qu'il s'attendait à la voir disparaître, Skyadrum se fondit en une ombre, glissant aussi vite que le vent jusque dans sa tanière. Lorsqu'elle passa tout près de lui, le mage de Phantom Lord ne perçut que quelques mots :

_- « Merci, fils de Metallicana… »_

* * *

__Et voilà !

N'hésitez pas à me faire remonter vos remarques, questions, critiques... Je prends tout ! De plus, ça pourra m'aider à éclaircir certains points pour la suite.

La fin des dragons approche, je le crains... La suite sera rédigée en fonction de mon inspiration, je ne vous promets donc rien étant donné l'égoïsme de cette dernière... Je profite de ce petit message pour vous inviter à jeter un coup d'oeil à la **SPPS** ! Le lien des fics qui en portent le label est disponible sur mon profil, ça prend cinq minutes et ça vous donnera l'occasion de suivre d'autres histoire tout aussi bien écrites et originales ! ( D'autres devraient par ailleurs gonfler nos rangs, pas d'inquiétude :) )

Merci pour votre lecture et n'oubliez pas de me laisser vos impressions ! A bientôt ! :)

_Bymeha_


End file.
